Ryoga One Half Punch
by DaisukiFox
Summary: Ryoga somehow gets lost in an entirely different dimension filled with superheroes and monsters! People who want him to join their dojos! And... Ranma-chan? Ranma 1/2 & One Punch Man Crossover. RyogaXRanko/Ranma-chan & SaitamaXTatsumaki.
1. Chapter 1

_Ryoga One Half Punch_

 _Written By: DaisukiFox_

 **I know some of you weren't expecting a crossover but for me to continue my other works. This is just a side project I wanted to try! Help me get into the new fandom! I'll try not to make it too long.**

 **Saitama: You see that fox guy over there...? *points to DaisukiFox who's writing on a desktop computer***

 **Daisuki: Uh...**

 **Saitama: He doesn't own Ranma 1/2 and One Punch Man, we're owned by our creators and viz media, so support our official releases, I guess...**

 **Daisuki: Thanks, Saitama!**

 **Saitama: *shrugs* Can I go now?**

* * *

The hustle and bustle of Z-City, were as it usually is... under repairs from the constant world ending disasters plaguing it, if any were daring or foolish enough to try and repair it that is. People in this city tended to move away from it as the place was often considered too dangerous. Needless to say, it wasn't doing much to quell the forces of darkness and their relentless attacks on the populace.

Among the people walked a raven haired teen with a yellow sleeveless shirt and-and black pants, overlooking a map he held in his hands, scratching the side of his head. He pointed to what he thought was China, "I could've sworn I was in China... or maybe just another China town..." Ryoga groaned, closing his eyes and letting his mouth hang in frustration.

"How am I supposed to get a rematch with Saotome..." Ryoga asked no one in particular, "if I have no idea where the hell I am!?" Ryoga exclaimed, throwing his map down with enough force to make a small crater out of it.

The lost boy noticed a mother and her daughter shaking like scared lambs.

"You're not some sort of villain, are you!?" a brown-haired woman in her mid-thirties asked, her child clinging to her red skirt, a look of worry in his eyes. Her child buried her head in her mother's white blouse.

Ryoga noticed something, they were actually speaking the same language as him, so, there was only one possible conclusion. "N-no! I'm not actually a villain..." he paused, thinking back to all the terrible things he would have done to Ranma and realizing his actions didn't really seem that heroic, especially since it was sometimes for self-gain, which in this case was Akane Tendo for him.

"I'm..."

"A hero?" the woman's daughter asked, her long curly brown hair covering her eyes until she looked to Ryoga, causing the hair to fall to the sides of her face, revealing her adorable anime little girl eyes as they twinkled with hope. "Do you know Demon Cyborg!?" she asked, becoming excited to the point of forgetting her first question.

"Who? N-no! I'm not a villain and I guess you couldn't call me a hero either..." Ryoga blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

The little who asked the question, sighed, as she was hoping to see the blonde Cyborg and maybe even get his autograph.

"Then... what are you?" The mother asked, perplexed.

"I'm a... martial artist..." Ryoga straightened his posture, his arms to his side.

"A martial artist, that isn't a hero, huh?" The mother seemed perplexed but realized that the world involved all kinds of people and shrugged it off. "Hm... I suppose we don't have anything to worry about."

"I wanted to see Demon Cyborg!" the little girl in the small flowery dress whined, taking her mom's hand as they began to walk away.

"W-wait! Do you two have any idea where in the world am I?" the mother stopped and looked to the lost boy, almost as if he were crazy. Though getting a good look at him, she placed her hand on her chin. "We're in Japan... I'd figure you'd know that considering how you're speaking we're the same language right now..."

"You travel a lot?" the woman's child asked.

"Yeah... I also get lost, a lot..." Ryoga blushed and rubbed the back of his head, feeling a nervous sweat about to happen. "Anyways, do you know exactly what part of Japan we're in?"

"Oh... we're in Z-City, Japan." She clarified, then pulled out her phone. "I'll just use my GPS, so, where do you need to go?"

"What's that?" Ryoga gawked, pointing to her smartphone. "Wait? What?"

"Oh? This is just a phone..."

"What? A phone? That's way too small to be a phone..." Ryoga started, _'She must have a lot of spending money...'_ Ryoga thought.

"Oh? You think so? I was hoping to get a bigger one... ya know, stronger... computers and what not!" The mother blushed, not really knowing anything about how computing worked.

"Whoa... also, what's a GPS?" Ryoga asked, perplexed. "And again... that can't be a phone," Ryoga replied, pointing to the woman's phone,"There's barely any buttons on it and I've seen at least a few in my travels, so how would it even work?"

"How old are you?" The woman asked, leaning back a little, wondering if he was insane or something or if he was a hermit of some sort. He did look rather dirty in her eyes, mostly because of some grass stains and mud gathering around the bottom of pants legs.

"Wow! Coolest grandpa ever!" The woman's daughter cheered.

"I-I'm not old! I'm sixteen!" Ryoga waved his hands out.

* * *

Outside what appeared to be a warehouse, a loud banging noise echoed from within. Shortly after the sounds of groaning metal echoed, large dents from an access panel on the side of the building began to thud loudly. This access panel was commonly used for large commercial trucks. The door looked like a jagged 3D model from an old school adventure game before being tackled down by an immense gorilla man, once outside the nameless denizens jumped back in fear.

The gorilla creature raised it's mighty meat hooks and began to pound his stripped gentleman's evening wear.

The people began to flee the area, screaming and pointing to the large ape-man, "It's Gentlemen Ape!" a woman fleeing from the area shouted, pointing to the figure before dashing off with the rest of the nameless lambs.

 _Gentlemen Ape Disaster Level: Tiger_

"That's right you vile cretins!" the ape with an oddly masculine voice shouted before leaping onto the top of a rather large and abandoned bus, "For far too long my fellow apes have taken second place to man! Watching as you filthy humans squander our planet and it's resources! Treating my fellow apes as comic relief sidekicks!" he proclaimed to the few that had yet to escape from the vicinity.

Ryoga seized his explanation after hearing some nearby destruction, he looked over his shoulder and suddenly became very serious, _'These two need to ru-'_ Ryoga thought but before he could warn them, he looked back to the woman and daughter, only to see them running for their lives.

* * *

"Master? Do you believe it is wise to use the hero access roads for your own personal agenda?" Genos asked, trailing behind his master with grocery bags hanging from his hands.

"What do you mean?" Saitama asked without an ounce of concern. "These were meant to help us do our job, far as I see it, this counts... " Saitama stated, looking to the corner of his eyes to Genos, also carrying two rather large looking plastic bags.

"Yes! Master! How foolish of me not to see such a benefit!" Genos exclaimed, making a mental note through his eye interface, storing it in a separate folder entitled "Master's words of wisdom". Next to that file was one called "Master's Mind Strengthening tips", with an icon of Saitama's smiling face as he's holding his pointer finger up.

A loud crashing noise filled the air, catching Saitama's and Genos' attention, they looked to see that whatever it was, was within the general direction of home.

Genos looked to Saitama for any signs of interest or confirmation.

"Let ' **me** ' check it out, besides, I need the credit..."

"As you wish! Master! I will watch from the sidelines!"

"Could you stop saying that...?"

* * *

Obnoxious laughter filled the air as Gentlemen Ape threw a car at screaming civilians, triumphant in his attempts to make all those that he came across run in fear. He leaped from car rooftop to car rooftop, chasing all poor soul down before bashing them violently against the walls he had caught them near.

Cries filled the air as most breathed their last from such trauma to their average human bodies.

Ryoga marched forward, his arms swinging to his sides as he reached behind him and unsheathed his mighty umbrella, holding it to the sky as the very tip the sword Excalibur itself. Given its wielder that may not have been too far from the truth.

 _Ryoga Hibiki Class ? Rank ?_

"Oh...? A hero? I do say... I would fancy an ' **actual** ' challenge..." Gentlemen ape growled, his eyes focusing on his prey, taking the opportunity to beat his chest like a set of bongo drums. "Cry out your name so that I may call it out as I end your wretched existence!"

The lost boy narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Think you can put me out of my misery? Go ahead and try..." Ryoga said aloud, ignoring his demand to exchange names. He figured the finely dressed beast wouldn't last long enough anyways.

"Refusing to say your name? Fine! Die forgot-"

"Justice crash!" someone shouted, quickly after a bicycle slammed into the back of Gentlemen Ape.

He stiffened for a moment before a scowl crossed his face, a vein throbbing noticeably on his gorilla head.

Just off to the opposite side Ryoga but behind Gentle Ape, stood a hero making his grand entrance, "The top C Rank hero! The cyclist for justice! Mumen Rider is here!" the hopeless hero shouted, sounding at a loss for breath.

 _Mumen Rider Class C Hero Rank 1_

"What're you doing!? Get the hell out of here!" Ryoga shouted, his voice echoing throughout the street.

"I can't! I have to try!" Mumen Rider shot back, charging with little regard for his own safety, despite the clear advantage his enemy posed. In an instant the bicyclist found himself getting backhanded, smacking harshly onto an abandoned building's window, the glass shattering as Mumen Rider flew in like a ragdoll that had just been shot out of a canon.

The lost boy closed his eyes and covered his face with his palm, "I tried..." Ryoga sighed before locking eyes with the grinning ape, he saw that he took satisfaction in ending that minor nuisance.

"Onto the main course!" Gentlemen Ape shouted as he charged Ryoga, using his knuckles to propel himself to the Lost boy, his mouth hanging open as his fangs came into full view. It was almost as if he was snarling while he attacked.

Narrowing the gap between them, Gentlemen Ape swung his arms together in rapid fluid movements, as if there was some ounce of grace and civility behind his attacks. All were met with Ryoga's trusty weapon/rainy day gear.

"Have at thee!" Gentlemen Ape cried, raising his arm over his head, trying to clobber Ryoga into the ground with a massive karate chop.

Ryoga's eyes widened as he narrowly kept the attack from burying him into a crater, he, however, managed to stand his ground and absorb the attack. The concrete below his feet gave way to the pressure of the ape's attack, burying The Lost Boy up to his knees. This caught him by surprise, he tried to jump back to wait for an opening but felt his ankles being held firmly in place by the bits of concrete he had sunken into.

Gentlemen Ape's right arm swung back before doing a swiping motion in front of him, his Goliath-like forearms crashed into Ryoga's form, his umbrella unable to stop due to a lack of proper positioning.

"Gah!" Ryoga cried his body zooming by as a yellow blur in the air, right before crashing into the side of a building.

Landing inside an office building, several cubicles and tables brutely smashed down the middle, bits of possibly fake lumber and debris littered the air like confetti. Since the ape-man was at an advantage, he took the time to celebrate his brutal thrashing of the lost boy.

His head arched back as he laughed and swung his arms above his head. "Barbaric cretins! Now I! Gentlemen ape! Will bring about the dawn-"

"Hey, fancy talkin' ape dude... I don't know why you're trashing this-"

A vein expanded on the massive creature as he looked over his shoulder and swiftly brought up one his mighty ape meathooks, looking to backhand the caped baldy. He grinned before his attack landed, only to see that the man he had tried to smack, was relatively fine.

"Is that it? I was ex-"

"What the-" he only got so far before a beam of red energy shot forward, crashing into the apeman and sending him hurtling towards the building across from Ryoga's impact point.

"Hm...?" Saitama hummed as he watched Gentlemen Ape cry out in agony.

"Stay away from him! I won't let anyone else get hurt!" Ryoga shouted as steam wafted from his hands.

"My word..." Gentlemen Ape groaned as his back was pressed against a wall, which looked to be crumbling from Ryoga's attack.

With hot-blooded anger Ryoga continued his assault without restraints, trying to close the gap between him and the chatty beast in lovely evening wear or rather what ' **used** ' to be, given the burnt hole in the middle from Ryoga's ki blast.

"You damn dirty ape!" Ryoga roared while sprinting, on the way he was able to hunch himself over and sweep up his umbrella with one hand.

The apeman peeled himself off from the wall and shook his head groaned, looking to the man that dared to keep him from finishing his next target.

"Huh... I wonder if he knows where that's from..." Saitama commented as he watched Ryoga and Gentlemen Ape charge one another, gaining some momentum Ryoga leaped into the air, swiftly smacking Gentle Ape across the face with the side of his umbrella.

Loud metallic thunking sounds ringing out every time he struck,"Think you can take me, huh!?" Ryoga screamed while gritting his teeth and swinging his weapon as if he was backhanding the creature with it.

"I-shall-have-"

"Keep talking!" Ryoga screamed before taking both hands and lifting his umbrella up over his head.

"Huh...?" Saitama paused, his eyes widening as he became crudely drawn from an animation standpoint, his arms hanging from his sides like very flat looking Mikey Mouse arms. His eyes beady little dots as he looked to Ryoga's eyes, his curiosity peaked as he watched; staring.

"Die!" Ryoga cried before clobbering the man-ape over the head.

Gentlemen Ape's arms rose before falling limply to his sides.

Shortly after Ryoga felt his knees give way, exhaustion zapping away all his energy.

Saitama found himself smiling very slightly so he closed his eyes and shook his head, "Nice job, ki-" Saitama opened his eyes in time to see Gentlemen Ape about to pounce on the Lost boy.

Ryoga's vision was like looking through a dirty lens, he squinted his eyes to adjust his vision but when it had begun to clear he saw the ape-man coming right at him "I'm sorry... Akane..."

"Oh no, you don't..." Saitama mumbled as he seemingly vanished by thinning out of existence and reappearing by Ryoga's side, supporting his weight as he lazily looked to the persistent enemy.

Grinding his teeth a little Ryoga forced himself to open his eyes as he felt that he hadn't hit the ground, he opened them to find Gentlemen Ape standing with a gaping hole in his chest.

Lifeless eyes stared at them, blood flowed from the corners of the once living, finely dressed gorilla's mouth. He looked to what could have possibly done this, it was that bald man had tried to dispose of, " _So strong_...?" Gentlemen Ape said his final words before closing his eyes and falling over like a tree toppling over.

"Hey... you alright, pal?" Saitama asked as he gently shook Ryoga.

"Master!" Genos exclaimed landing from atop a building and forming a small crater before standing up.

"I'd like to say I'm impressed by how strong this man is compared to most average people," Genos commented before taking out his cellphone. "Would you like me to call him an ambulance?" he asked as he ran over to the two yellow-clad men.

"That's probably..."

"No! I-I'm just sore... please just-just give me a place to rest!" Ryoga groaned out as he shook like a leaf.

"Only if Master Saitama allows it," Genos stared at Saitama.

"Eh..." Saitama looked off to the side.

"Please... j-just for a little... please don't leave my st-stuff behind too..."

"Alright... fine... you're a fast healer, right?"

"S-sorta'..."

"It's settled then. I am surprised by your generosity, Mas-"

"Yeah, sure..." Saitama said, stopping Genos before he'd call him ' **master** ' again.

"I'll get his things..." the Demon Cyborg commented before running off.

"I really can't thank you enough..." Ryoga mumbled before resting his eyes, _'That power...'_ Ryoga thought, envisioning himself with that sort of strength and dealing swift justice to Ranma in the form of a massive uppercut into the heavens.

"Hey...hey..." Saitama said, trying to shake the lost boy awake.

* * *

 _"Hey!...wakey, wakey..."_

Ryoga's eyes felt a stinging pain shooting through his eyes, blinded by some light.

"Uh... you alright?"

"I believe he is focusing his vision..."

"Something's blinding me..." Ryoga opened his eyes to find the source of the light.

"Master it would appear that the light reflecting from your head is-"

"What have I told you about analyzing things?" Saitama protested, waving a fist at the blonde haired, cyborg student.

Ryoga adjusted his position in the futon to stand up and see that he was the man that had saved him from earlier, _'Such ridiculous power... all in one punch...'_ Ryoga thought as he even remembered the lazy posture the man in yellow had right before he finished the enemy Ryoga was unable to.

Said man stopped arguing with his robotic companion. He looked to the martial artist in yellow and blinked.

"I'm sorry, Master... I'm very analytical-"

"Are you good?" Saitama inquired, breathing calmly as he got over his little episode.

Genos shifted his head towards Ryoga as if he were a combat droid setting its sights on him.

"I saw what you did to that giant gorilla..."

Saitama quirked a brow in response to this, a little surprised that someone other than Genos had actually seen him in action. "Oh? What about it?"

"That was incredible..." Ryoga commented, lowering his head. "Exactly how much were you holding back?"

Saitama scratched his cheek with his index finger and pondered it for a moment, "I wasn't even trying, really..."

Ryoga stared in shock, there were only so many other people out there that he knew could take him on in a fight; aside from maybe martial arts elders. Even the astonishing feats they had shown him took more effort than what this costumed bald man had done.

"Thank you for showing your interest..." Genos paused as if ushering Ryoga to proceed.

"Oh! I'm sorry... my name is Ryoga," the lost boy bowed, finally introducing himself to the caped baldy.

"Please refer to me as 'Genos' and this here would be my Master, Saitama..." Genos said, starting by gesturing to himself and then over to his roommate, who casually lifted his hand.

"Sup." he greeted.

"Now that we've gotten pleasantries out of the way..."

"Yes! How did you get so strong?" Ryoga asked, looking to Saitama.

"If I tell you, will you get going?" Saitama asked, gesturing to the door with a swaying of his head.

Ryoga blinked and allowed a moment of silence to befall the room, "I was actually hoping to train under you..."

"I really don't need any more disciples... besides, I could just tell you how I got so strong since it was never really a secret," Saitama shrugged.

Ryoga gasped, feeling an intense aura fill the air, the pressure alone was enough to chill Ryoga to his very being, _'R-Really!? Is he going to tell me? Just like that!?'_ Ryoga thought with fear and excitement surging through his body. "Are you sure!?"

Genos lowered his head, purposely averting his gaze from both of them as Saitama spoke so heroically. "Trust me... he is sure..." he stated, tilting his head down far enough to cast a shadow over his eyes.

"First what's important is that you stick to this intense training regime! Listen Ryoga, you have to keep doing it..." Saitama paused to lower his head before continuing, "no matter how difficult it gets," Saitama closed his eyes before looking to Ryoga.

Narrowing his eyes Ryoga felt his soul ignite with a violent passion, his battle aura going on and off like a beacon. "I will!"

"It took me a full three years to get this strong..." Saitama admitted, before speaking very loudly and clearly.

"One hundred push-ups! One hundred sit-ups and one hundred squats! Then a ten-kilometer run! Do it ever single day! For three years!" Saitama was quite nearly shouting everything he was saying until pausing momentarily.

Ryoga stared wide-eyed and mouth agape, one of his fangs poking out from the corner of his mouth, oddly enough it twitched as if it were annoyed.

"And of course, make sure you eat three meals daily just a banana in the morning is fine but never, ever use the air conditioner in the summer or heat in the winter, so you can strengthen the mind..."

Ryoga's smile continued to die the further Saitama continued, _'He's kidding, right?'_

"In the beginning, you'll wish you were dead, you might start thinking, "What's the harm in a day off?" but for me? In order to be a strong hero, even if I was spitting blood, I never stopped, I toughed it out and endured the pain! I did squats even when my legs felt like they couldn't move. Even when my arms started making weird clicking noises, I kept doing push-ups! A year and a half later, I started to notice a difference... I was bald! And I had become stronger!"

It was at the mention of losing his hair that Ryoga's smile completely faded, _'What the hell does hair have to do with power...?'_

"In other words, you got to train like hell. To the point where your hair falls out... that's the only way to become truly strong..." Saitama finished as he gazed upon the once eager Ryoga.

Genos raised his hands with three fingers raised, counting down until he closed his index finger, he raised his head.

"You're kidding, right!?" Ryoga asked, blown away by what he had just heard. "Y'know if you didn't want to tell you could have just asked me to leave..." he replied now having a very sour disposition towards the caped hero.

Saitama's mouth hung open as he appeared mildly distressed when he heard Ryoga's response.

"Trust me, he isn't joking..." Genos clarified as he locked eyes with Ryoga.

"It has to be a joke! Come on! I've trained harder than that and I can smash boulders! You're telling me you went from average, to..." Ryoga appeared flabbergasted and even held up his fist as though he were Saitama from when he had seen him destroy that ape man monster.

"Look... I don't know what you're expecting but... that's really all I did..." Saitama added, feeling some beads of sweat coming from the back of his head.

"I understand what you're feeling but despite Master Saitama's fortunate gain in strength, he does only good with his ability and strength..."

"You don't need to go defending me, Genos, really..." Saitama said, holding a hand up to calm the blonde haired machine down.

"I just... can't believe it..." Ryoga took a second to absorb this, _'First cell phones don't make any sense and now getting stronger doesn't? Where the hell am I!?'_ he thought as his eye twitched and his shoulder slouched forward.

"It's always the same thing, no matter how I try to spin it..." Saitama lowered his head but seemed relatively unpaused by Ryoga's level of disbelief.

"Whether you believe it or not, this is the case..." Genos chimed in.

Ryoga could see that there was no way that Genos could be lying to him about something like this, especially given the serious atmosphere radiating from the two super powered heroes. "Oh well... thanks for everything..." he replied and seemed more disappointed than actually glad to have heard Saitama's secret _'Talk about luck, here I thought I was strong...'_ Ryoga ruminated.

"I'll just see myself out..." he muttered before looking around the room, spotting his backpack and umbrella on the way out.

Saitama watched as Ryoga left, "Oh hey... I forgot to ask... are you a hero?"

He stopped right before he reached the doorknob, his hand freezing in mid-grab, "No. I'm just some wandering martial artist..." Ryoga stated before turning the knob and stepping outside.

"Good luck to you, Ryoga..." the cyborg said before bowing his head once.

* * *

Ryoga upon further inspection to the buildings in this strange modern area, he noticed upon closer inspection that Z-city was basically a ghost town. He walked into a building and poked his head inside, only to see that despite being completely empty. Most of the buildings in the area were still well lite enough to provide shelter.

"Isn't it a waste keeping all these buildings running...?" he commented before walking away from what he was sure was an apartment building. He sighed, _'Alright Saotome... just you wait... I'm going to just keep walking, eventually, we'll meet up again and when we do...'_

"Ahhh!"

"Argh! Damn it! Does the madness ever end here!?" Ryoga shouted to himself before gritting his teeth.

Rounding a bend, Ryoga came across a strange sight, "Wha!?"

A girl in a torn white gi with rust-red hair spun around and kicked a mole man straight in his face while jumping towards her, sending him flying and into a nearby building window. Sadly that was only one of many mole men that had been beaten. More gathered around the girl, swarming her like bees to honey.

"Bring it!" she shouted, cringing while holding onto her exposed bicep.

"Behind you!"

"Huh!?" she turned to see who had been calling her, her eyes in a state of shock when she caught sight of the raven haired teen.

"What're you doin'!?" Ryoga screamed, more focused on the large mole men that had popped out from the ground; like cartoony whack-a-moles. Shortly after a much larger scale, mole man emerged from the concrete as though it had been a dolphin spring forth from the ocean.

Ryoga reached behind him and drew his umbrella.

"H-how...?"

He grunted before tossing his umbrella like a javelin, it soared in the air swiftly through the air and crashed into the face of the creature. It roared before falling back and covering its smushed in face.

The other mole men stopped dead in their tracks as they saw that their leader had been knocked over by a mere rainy day tool. Cautiously they stepped forward and leaped into the air, arms making the motions as though they were about to dive into a pool.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!"

A fissure with a white light traveled across the ground like a glowing jagged snake before reaching the ground right in front of the attacking monsters. The ground erupted beneath them, revealing radiant beams of light as they rose to the sky.

"It really is you..."

"Huh...?" Ryoga looked up from his hunched over position, sliding his finger from the ground as he finally got a close up look at the one he had been attempting to help.

"Ryoga...I can't believe it..."

"Ranma!?"

Before Ryoga knew what was happening he was had been embraced by who he believed to be his gender shifting rival...

Ranma.

* * *

Silverfang sat on his heels, meditating in peace. His breathing relaxed and well paced, his mind expanded to the infinite universe that was-

"Master SilverFang! I've got some urgent news!" Charranko exclaimed as quiet nearly kicked the door to the room open.

"Weren't you supposed to be meditating on today's lessons, Charranko?" the old master inquired.

"Uh... I was meditating master but you see..."

"Hm...?" he hummed, sounding as if he was holding back a sigh.

"I-I happened to have left the TV on in my room-" he paused and nervously looked to the ground. "Anyways! That's not what's important! I went to check it out and you won't believe what I saw-"

* * *

 _Charranko sat in his studio sized room, lazily resting on his side. One arm supporting his head as the stared mindlessly at a cooking channel with a chef adorned in samurai armor; just as he was just about to cut a watermelon in what appeared to be a bizarre version of the Iron chef show._

 _A giant icon for the news station flashed over the screen._

 _"Huh?"_

 _Suddenly his show is interrupted and before the strange hybrid of a chef and samurai could deal the final blow to the hapless fruit, a news anchorwoman appeared across the screen with a microphone at hand._

 _"I'm here live at the scene where reports say that three people were unfortunately killed during a rampage from a genetically modified talking gorilla, dressed in fine evening wear..." she said, the camera pans across all the destruction caused by the monster._

 _"The following clip reveals it to be the former TV star 'Gentlemen Ape', once deemed a charming and witty sophisticate, found himself deeming mankind-"_

 _Charranko rolled his eyes and was about to change the channel until he spotted a man dressed in yellow, "Wait!? It can't be Saitama, could it...?" he questioned._

 _"One of our brave workers happened across a strange sight, it seems an unregistered hero or upstanding citizen took it upon themselves to help the #1, C Rank Hero Mumen Rider! Displaying feats of strength that some would wonder if they could qualify for an S-Rank position! We have been unable to confirm the identity of the such a strange man but interest has certainly risen in the hero commun-"_

 _Across the screen, an over the head view from atop a building watched as Ryoga was being pushed back by Gentlemen Ape's attacks. Only to find himself buried in the concrete by the gorilla's massive downward slam._

 _"His legs didn't just break!?" Charranko gawked as he watched Ryoga fly across the screen and onto the building directly beneath it before the video feed was cut._

 _"Fearing the worst our frightened journalist sought to evacuate the area when he finally felt it was safe enough to leave the building, he came across the the deceased corpse of the once beloved-"_

 _The orange haired lackie rose from his relaxed position and ran out his door, "Master SilverFang!"_

"Before I left... I saw what he did to that mutant gorilla freak! Blow a hole straight through him, master!"

"A new student...?" Silverfang asked, locking eyes with Charranko. "Watch the dojo..."

"Yes! Master!"

Master SilverFang chuckled before coming to a stand and walking with his hands behind his back, a smile spreading across his face.

 _"There certainly are some interesting youths popping up..."_

* * *

 **Some of you are probably wondering if the regular Ranma might show up? My only words for you would be... *grins***

Please share your thoughts with me! I'd really like to see where I can stand to improve on the One Punch Man crew! More characters from the OPM verse coming soon!

Who do you think should say the next disclaimer, if you had to choose?

Tatsumaki?

Puri-Puri Prisoner?

Speed of Sound Sonic?

Genos?

Bang?

Saitama again?

This is there if you want to see them. You don't have to choose and it's mainly for fun. Anyways!

 _ **Foxes from the Foxxy~**_

 _ **DaisukiFox~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ryoga One Half Punch_

 _Written By: DaisukiFox_

 **Puri-Puri Prisoner: Hello there beautiful men of the internet! I broke out of prison just to do this little disclaimer! *clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, one of his legs kicked up a little* ;3**

 **Daitama: *blinks* Please don't go angel mode here...**

 **Puri-Puri Prisoner: Why would I do that? We both know you don't own the licenses to either Ranma ½ or One Punch Man, my adorable little vixen...**

 **Daitama: Uh... please don't call me that... *leaned back with nervous look***

 **Puri-Puri Prisoner: Just be a dear and tell me when male Ranma is going to show up? *pouts his lips a little***

 **Daitama: Uh well... about that... ^^'**

 ***one explanation later***

 **Puri-Puri Prisoner: WHAT!? I'll never! Forgive you! ...transform! *pumps arms and arched head back, going into a sailor moon outfit change sequence which was actually just Puri-Puri Prisoner flexing his clothes off in an over the top fashion***

 **Puri-Puri Prisoner! Angel Style!**

 **Daitama** **: Ah! *runs***

* * *

All thought escaped Ryoga as his mind desperately tried to scramble for an answer to what was going on, "W-what's going on Saotome!?" he shouted, pulling away from the girl who only stared at him and blinked.

"What's going on!? What do you mean? Where have you been?! We all thought you were dead!" the redhead exclaimed as she then grabbed him by his collar and looked into his eyes.

"D-Dead...?" Ryoga muttered as he was momentarily stunned.

"We all thought we'd never see you again..." the redhead pulled back, her voice sounding as though it were about to crack.

"H-How!? I'm not dead! I think I'd remember something like that Saotome!" Ryoga shouted as he looked into the redhead's eyes.

"Wait... you're Ryoga Hibiki, right?"

"Of course I am! Who else would I be, Ranma!?"

"R-Ranma?"

"Don't play dumb! Now tell me where in the hell are we?"

"Have you gone and broken that pea brain of yours!? My names, not Ranma! It's Ranko!" she corrected, taking a step away from him and placing her hand on her chest, gesturing to her person.

"Ranko?" Ryoga gawked at her, then shook his head and took a step back, _'This can't be some other girl! Cause that would mean there's another 'me' running around or some guy that's named like me too, who's... how is that even!?'_ Ryoga thought feeling himself about to overload with what his mind had to take in.

Ranko watched as Ryoga had his mini-panic attack, she placed her hands on her hips and quirked a brow as she watched him, _'Same as always... guy gets lost enough in his own head...'_ she thought to close her eyes for a quick second before addressing the lost boy.

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, Ryoga, but something is wrong with you man!"

Ryoga stopped the mental onslaught of questions firing through his brain long enough to hear Ranko out, "Wrong with me? You must have a screw loose or something! You were hugging a complete stranger!" Ryoga blushed in embarrassment and feeling an uncontrollable urge to defend himself in front of a girl that reminded him of his sworn enemy.

"What did you expect when you think your best friend is dead!?" Ranko screamed then looked to the side and grit her teeth a little, _'Does he have amnesia? It just can't be a coincidence, right?'_

"Best friend...? Stop messing around, Ranma! As if I'd ever befriended the likes of you!"

"I'm not Ranma!" Ranko shouted before glaring daggers at Ryoga. "The likes of me, huh!? Was that before or after ya' tried to..." she grit her teeth as she appeared to be struggling with her words.

"Tried to what!?" Ryoga asked immediately offering his own idea as to what it was, "Defeat you!"

Ranko took a step back and watched as Ryoga stomped all over her expectations, she took a step back and with a scowl she considered the possibility that this wasn't her once dear friend, _'I guess there's one way to find out but...'_ Ranko thought and took a deep breath before saying the following.

"Tried ta' ask me out!" she revealed, shutting her eyes tightly with her hands to her sides and face blushing brightly.

"W-what...?" Ryoga stared at her before shaking his head and gritting his teeth. "Why would I ever date a man!?" Ryoga pointed as he felt his aura gathering rage energy.

"Who are you calling a man, stupid!?" Ranko shouted as she stomped her foot forward while holding her fist out in front of Ryoga.

Ryoga's eyes widened as he stared at the martial artist he thought was Ranma, only to find out that his rival may not have been his rival but also the opposite gender. His mind superimposed the image of his rival standing before him, a transparent spectator that mirrored Ranko's actions.

With her head dipping down a little shouted the following, her fist still held up and to her side. "I'm a 'girl' you jackass!"

Even the way her lips moved were copied by the image of the male Ranma, which stunned the lost boy.

"So you're not, Ranma..." Ryoga paused as he looked at her.

Ranko's eyes dodged Ryoga's as she suddenly recalled the fact that the man she had just revealed to have been her best friend, was not, in fact, her lost friend. She sighed deeply, _'I guess I still miss the oaf...'_ she thought, swallowing hard.

"And you're not Ryoga..." she paused for a second, "least not da' one I knew."

"Hey... sorry about everything..." Ryoga muttered, looking to the ground and only briefly glancing up to her, _'Here I thought I was going to get that rematch...'_ Ryoga thought but found that fighting someone that wasn't in the way of his feelings for Akane, to be meaningless.

"It ain't your fault you look like ' **him** '..." Ranko closed her eyes and reached for her bicep.

"Sorry for mistaking you for my rival..." Ryoga said, clearing his throat and looking to the ground, _'She even talks like Ranma... he couldn't have been a twin or something, right?'_ Ryoga thought uncertainly.

"You're not alone, I got the same idea..."

Ryoga paused as he suddenly felt very nervous around this Ranko girl now that he knew she was in fact, not a guy. "So this Ryoga you knew, his name was the same name as mine..."

"Not only that, same face too..."

"This is just really strange, to think two people could have nearly the same name, then to top it off, look exactly alike..." Ryoga paused as he took some time to let his words sink in.

He, of course, hadn't been the only one to feel this way, but there was simply too much evidence against the fact as well."This is so messed up..." Ranko muttered before pressing her hand against her forehead, in some vain attempt to ease the frustration she was feeling.

"It's weird... the Ranma I confused you for is my rival but hearing that this other Ryoga wanted to-" Ryoga dragged out, somewhat disgusted with the thought of a guy that looked not only like him but apparently had the exact name wanted to date someone like Ranma, _'This is just too weird...'_ his thoughts echoed in his mind.

"H-Hey! It's the only way I could know for sure!" she stopped suddenly before closing her eyes, her head facing away from the lost boy, _'Why am I even talkin' to this guy? He ain't Ryoga... well, just not the one I knew...'_ she thought with a slight reddish coloring to her delicate but strong features.

Ryoga looked to the girl Ranma in front of him, _'So, Ranma as a natural born woman...'_ Ryoga shook his head in disgust but couldn't help but also feel some unease in his chest, _'Calm down, it's not her fault she looks like Ranma's girl side...'_

"Hey... wait... how'd you mistake me for a guy? A-are you saying I look a guy!?" Ranko asked, probing for answers as she found it to be rather insulting. "Cause if you think all of ' **this** ' says guy to you?" she declared striking a small pose to emphasize her lovely curves.

"W-what!?" Ryoga's face grew in constantly darkening shades of red as each nano-second sped by.

"Then you need to get those eyes checked too!"

"L-look there's a reason for that!"

"This'll be good..." Ranko commented sarcastically.

"The one I know... can change into a girl when he's hit with cold water..."

"Okay... uh-huh..." Ranko nodded her head and felt a vein twitch on her head. "I think I'm gonna' get going now..."

"Hey! It's true! I j-just can't prove it now! Especially not in a dangerous ghost town like this!" Ryoga exclaimed then noticed her reaching for her arm, upon closer inspection he noticed that she had long cuts across her exposed arm.

"Prove it? How can you prove it when-" she stopped, putting two and two together.

"What's that look for?" Ryoga questioned, a brow curiously raising upwards.

"You change too, huh? Do you also change into a...?"

"N-No! It's totally different! Is now really the time!?" Ryoga clenched his fist out in front of him.

"I guess I should get going, good luck to you finding this Ranma guy or... girl!"

"Wait! Could you maybe help me get to get Nerima? I'm-I'm kinda' lost..." Ryoga admitted but also knowing that he didn't want to risk running around in circles in this odd part of Japan.

"Nerima? Where's that? Somewhere in K-city or something?" Ranko blinked.

"K-City? What's with these city names? It's in the Tokyo prefecture!"

"Tokyo? Okay... you're really confused, want me to get you a map? Do you got a phone?" she asked, reaching into her pocket and retrieving a cell phone with a red dragon Chinese dragon pattern on the back.

"No... I'd run into too many dead zones where I usually end up and it'd be a nightmare keeping them charged all the time..."

"So you're saying all that travel gear on you is because of you're usually stuck outside?" Ranko questioned, pointing to said bag.

"I just don't have a real good sense of direction... okay..." Ryoga replied, clenching his fists at his sides.

Ranko's eyes widened for a brief instance before gently relaxing, her lips pursing just the slightest bit before she closed her eyes, "Just like..." she mumbled before bringing her hand up to close to her mouth, as though she were about to cough or prepare herself for a speech. "Let me guess, you send letters because they usually get them where you need them to be..."

"Usually I just wait until I see some familiar signs when I can find a mailbox, then I send em' but that's how I sent letters between me and..." he blushed as he remembered a familiar face, _'Akari...'_ Ryoga's voice echoed within his mind.

"Okay, this is too weird..." Ranko said aloud and shaking her head, "Damn it! We should talk somewhere safer! Come on! I'll even help you try and find this Ranma guy!"

Ryoga paused to consider for a moment but knew that she was probably right, he reluctantly agreed and followed the redhead, _'I better watch my back, if I'm a lot like her Ryoga then how similar is this girl to that snake in the grass Ranma...?'_ he admitted to himself. "Alright! Fine!"

They both did a series of jumps that eventually lead to them running along a fence, the lost boy's eyes were glued to the redhead's.

 _'Something weird is going on... is it really you, Saotome? Could you be trying to trick me?'_

* * *

Within a heavily forested area, a group of men in radiation suits walked onto a clearing with a large circular patch of dead grass and trees. They held devices in their hands as they survived the area.

A group of people dressed in business suits sat around some consoles, typing away as their eyes would dart from left to right. A man with spiky hair and a very light beard stared at the screen in front of him.

"It seems there's been a release of radiation in this area, whatever the cause was, the report has yet to say..." he spoke as he hummed to himself and looked to the branch operator standing next to him.

"The PAR meters were off the charts..." the black haired brunette said as she looked to a clipboard in her arms as her eyes scanned the page.

"Let me see the report again..." the bearded man muttered as he pushed a few buttons on his console and popped up a hologram window with a written report on it. He stared at it for a moment as he mumbled the words to himself.

"K-City investigative report... isolated area has been hit with quantum radiation, plant life in the area has begun to wither and die..." he paused as he tapped an image on the report to enhance its size.

"Do you think it was perhaps a mad scientist testing out some sort of weapon, sir?" the shoulder length black haired woman asked.

"If that was true there would have been some sign, some point of origin..."

"Are you saying it just appeared out of thin air, sir...?"

"I think something came to our world, what it is exactly, I don't know..." he breathed deeply before looking down a little.

"I hope it's on our side, sir..." the wary operator commented.

"Don't go getting your hopes up, we're never that lucky..." he added, looking at the image on the hologram projection as he looked closer, his eyes focusing on the ground.

"Is that a footprint?" the association agent asked softly with a narrowing of his eyes.

* * *

Falling onto another building's rooftop they both jumped from what seemed like a fall to their deaths, only for them to throw out their hands, ducking and rolling to a standing position.

"Bad idea..." Ranko muttered as she forced herself not to show any pain despite using her bruised arm.

Ryoga looked over to the stubborn redhead and shook his head, _'Always the tough one, even as a girl, huh?'_ he thought.

Eventually, Ranko pointed them to what looked like to be a garden on the top of a three-story building, a woman in a purple kimono going about her business, tending to her plants with a light humming.

"I'm home!" Ranko called out as landed on the rooftop she approached her mother, her back facing towards the redhead. "And you won't believe who's here..." she said, feeling a nervous sweat about to break out from trying to explain what she knew.

What Ryoga saw was only what he could describe as a commercial building turned into a home, the building was a dingy lime green with brown framing, small spots with chipped bits of paint coming off all over, _'Wow... I guess when you compare how strong guys like Saitama are, guess competition would be fierce...'_

"Oh, you know how your father feels about-" Nodoka turned around to finish her sentence but stopped short, dropping her watering can as she was met with Ryoga.

"Look! It's not-"

"Huh!?" Ryoga blinked as for the second time in the same day he was hugged.

"We thought we'd never see you again, dear! Ranko's been so worried!" Nodoka exclaimed as she smiled with small tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Mom!" Ranko shouted, clenching her fists and feeling the heat rise to her face before she scuffed.

"I-I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not who you think I am..."

"What are you talking about? You're Ryoga Hibiki, aren't you?" she blinked.

"Sorta'..." both Ranko and Ryoga replied at the same time.

"Of course, I get it..." Nodoka said, her voice sounding faint as her eyes began to swirl with anime confusion. "Dear please come quickly!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from Ryoga and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Ryoga! Is that you, my boy!?" a familiar voice asked, they turned to see Genma wearing a white gi.

"He's Ryoga but also not, Ryoga..."

"So, he's Ryoga but... not Ryoga?" Genma asked, a brow quirked behind his wide glasses lens.

Ranko and Ryoga stared at him as though he had a second head, after recovering from that both Ranko and Ryoga blinked. "Yeah, so you see-" Ranko began, only to get cut off by Genma.

"I don't get it..." Genma admitted with a crossing of his arms.

"That's my Genma..." Nodoka giggled awkwardly as she saw her husband admit to not knowing what was going on.

The pigtailed girl and the lost boy, however, lost their footing for a moment and tripped forward as though they had suddenly been jerked in a random direction. Their hands warding evil or stupidity.

"How about we talk about this inside...?" Nodoka suggested as Genma rubbed the back of his head, trying to laugh the situation off or perhaps he just enjoyed messing with them.

* * *

Genos sat on the side of the table facing towards the window, drawing a rough human shaped doodle with Saitama's face on it while he watched TV to Genos' right, dressed in his hoodie with the word 'Oppai' on it.

"Master Saitama there is something I wish to discuss with you..."

"The show's on commercial break, so shoot..." Saitama replied he looked to his cyborg companion, he paused briefly to notice that Genos was writing in his journal, again. _'Oh boy...'_ he thought, preparing himself for what he was about to happen, he sighed, slouching forward ever so slightly.

"I noticed you paying attention to Ryoga's fight when we met him, I was just wondering what that meant, Master..."

"Oh? That?" Saitama paused to try and recollect but found himself drawing a blank for a moment.

"Hm...?"

"I don't know really... I just thought maybe he reminded me of something, I'm just not sure what..." Saitama allowed his mind to wander, his arms crossing and his eyes closing as his leg fidgeted.

"He certainly was interesting, he was strangely gentle and polite..."

"He seemed like a real nice guy... when he isn't fighting a giant talking monkey that is..." the bald man commented, lowering his head and vacantly looking into space.

"I believe he was an ape, Master."

"Oh yeah, I mix those two up sometimes..." Saitama dragged out as he looked to the ceiling, _'Y'know, it could be interesting to help make someone as strong as me, that Ryoga guy looked like he could probably...'_ Saitama thought but felt his thoughts wander.

 _'Even if I did, what would I do with em'? Anyone can do everything I did to get this strong, so, is there really a point!?'_ the everyday super-man thought to himself with a tense deposition, his thoughts jumping all over the place. _'How would Genos feel too if someone other than my disciple got to be this strong...!? I can barely muster up any lessons aside from...'_ Saitama's fangs were bared.

All the while his student sat and waited for his master's answer, _'His words of wisdom must take a great deal of thought... as I thought, nothing else is to be expected from 'my' master...'_

 _'Hit them till they die...'_ Saitama's eyes became blank, beads of sweat encompassed his head like drops of water on a ball.

"Master...?" Genos paused to perhaps see if Saitama had anything to say.

Saitama gave Genos a flat look when hearing him call him master, "Genos, I'm gonna' go out for a walk..." Saitama stated as he rose from his seated position leaving the TV on and heading towards the door, his cyborg associate looked over his shoulder as he watched Saitama pass him.

"Master! Please allow me to accompany you!" Genos exclaimed, coming to a standing position.

Saitama paused for a second to have his eyes widen, only to relax his expression and even smile as he looked over his shoulder, "Genos... I have some more words of wisdom for you, sometimes a hero must take the time to clear their heads and reflect on their own personal growth..."

"You've learned something, Master? Please tell me!"

Saitama's eyes widened as sweat covered his bald head and soon after, his face, "That's what I'm going out to do, Genos, j-just reflecting on stuff..." he replied with baited breath, glad that his back was to his student.

There was a moment of silence before Genos looked away from the ground and back to his Master, "Good luck to you, Master Saitama..."

 _'Sweet! Now maybe I can finally get some me-time...'_ Saitama thought as he looked over his shoulder and gave Genos a lot of encouragement, "I'm glad you understand, I would expect nothing less from my disciple..." he commented, then proceeded to go get his shoes on.

Genos gave a simple nod of his head and turned around, getting back to his seated position.

* * *

Large insect-like appendages swung madly and seemingly randomly towards the aged martial arts master, the back of his palms effortlessly smacking away its piercing claws with his hands, it whaled in anger before arching its head back.

"Now!" he exclaimed, abruptly vanishing in front of the monster.

Two lines of sky blue energy moved through a black abyss before striking the monster and leaving several holes in its exoskeleton, most particularly it's human like face before Silverfang was seen with his arms extended outwards, landing gracefully in a kneeled over position before standing up and casually dusting his shirt off.

"Merely a demon level disaster... but still it's to be expected from Saitama's neck of the woods..." he commented as put his hands behind his back and walked away from the corpse of the rampaging Magicicada monster.

"Hm... my informants mentioned him going through here, could he have run into an unfortunate end?" he asked no one in particular as he weighed his options.

"Perhaps Saitama or Genos has seen the boy..." he mumbled pulling out his phone before wandering the streets of Z-City.

* * *

The leader of the bunch sat upon her red silk couch, which seemed more like a throne given how Fubuki sat on it, one leg crossed over the over as she was currently listening to Eyelashes read out a newspaper.

"The report says here there's a new person of interest running around our streets, ended up taking down a Tiger level disaster on his own..." Eyelashes said as he looked up from.

"Is he registered with the Hero Association?" Fubuki said, not looking at him but still speaking directly to her underling.

"I checked every registered hero and none look like this guy..." Mountain Ape spoke, standing on the opposite side of Eyelashes and Lily.

"Ms. Blizzard... don't we only handle registered heroes?" Lily asked as she stood next to Eyelashes.

"It's not like we're in much of a position to be picky... we could also solidify our presence in the hero community by getting our own Saitama..." Fubuki added.

"Ms. Blizzard we already have someone for strength!" Mountain Ape announced, gesturing to himself with both of his hands.

"Let me ask you... what's the difference between you and Saitama, my big subordinate?"

"Uh... he's freakishly strong?"

"Who's muscles are comparatively bigger?"

"Mountain Ape's, of course, but he's..." Eyelashes started but stopped as he came to what he thought was Fubuki's conclusion.

"He's only kinda' stronger than the average!" Lily exclaimed, outlining it for everyone.

"Isn't SilverFang just a human too? I hear that guy eats Dragon level disasters for breakfast!" Mountain Ape shouted, knowing that when dealing with enemies, technique, could be just as useful.

"Point is, he's got the same thing going on and judging by the way he's dressed..." Fubuki smiled as she looked at the garments Ryoga choose to wear.

"He's a martial artist..." Lily said, her hand just beneath her chin as she rose her head to look at their leader.

"Right you are! Now let's get our newest recruit and have him register..."

"If he refuses?" Eyelashes asked.

Fubuki smirked as she lowered her head with her eyes closed, "Then we crush him..." she stated.

Her minions watching her in admiration as she stood proudly before leading them to their next destination, at the forefront of them all.

* * *

Upon entering the Saotome abode, after climbing down a small flight of stairs they entered what looked like a training room that had been refurbished to resemble a living room. A few carpets scattered around, mostly under all the furniture as beneath was a hard concrete ground. A modest flat screen television sat on top of a wooden TV stand to the far left of the room.

Looking around awkwardly the cursed boy sat on a cushion across from the Saotome family, Ranko occupying the right side of the table, her mother tending to her injury by wrapping a bandage around her arm.

 _'Guess I'm going to have to try and explain this...'_ he thought, looking to Ranko for any signs of support.

She gave him a nod of confirmation and so with a small sigh, he began. "I'm a different Ryoga but I also have the same name..."

"He's also got a rival named, Ranma..." Ranko declared.

"That's like the boy version of Ranko..." Genma said, _'That's the name I wanted to give Ranko if she was born a boy, weird...'_ he thought.

"So where are you from, Ryoga? Also, do you happen to have a twin by any chance?" Nodoka asked.

"I'm from a place called Nerima, it's in Tokyo and no... I don't think so..."

"Tokyo? Isn't that a made-up place for animes or something?" Ranko asked rhetorically as she crossed her arms, swearing that she's at least heard about Tokyo, now that she thought about it.

"Made up place...?" Ryoga whispered as his head lowered, _'How can that be?'_ he thought to find it was weird but he wasn't sure what to think after hearing that.

"Why doesn't he just use his phone's GPS or something? I don't know how to use it but I'm didn't grow up with all these things so I got an excuse!" the father of the Saotome's defended but also brought up a good point.

"Seriously old man... an eight year could figure it out, hell, mom figured it out..." Ranma said, her words laced with disappointment.

"I'll upgrade my phone when I'm good and ready! Besides this ain't about me! So if this isn't the Ryoga we ' **knew** ' why do we have a stranger in our house!?"

"I've been meaning to ask that but honestly wanted to know if maybe I was just misunderstanding..." Nodoka's eyes trailed off to the side as she found her eyes watering just a bit as she thought the following, _'I'm sorry, Ranko... you two would have made such a cute couple, I'll talk to her when 'this' Ryoga leaves...'_

"I get lost too much to really take care of a phone..." Ryoga confessed getting tired of being reminded of his directional issues.

"Huh... the roaming fees would be a nightmare..." Genma commented, accepting that as possible.

"He's also a good guy, who helped me keep this arm from comin' off..." Ranko said, presenting her injury to Genma.

"I don't like seeing people get attacked, especially when I know I can do something about it..." Ryoga commented.

"Aw... how noble..." Nodoka commented by placing a hand over her own heart, she leaned her head closer to Ranma's ear and spoke. "He's cute, isn't he?" she asked, giggling a little as she watched her daughter blush and avert her eyes from her so quickly that her pigtail swayed just a little.

Ryoga quirked a brow as he saw Nodoka lean over to whisper in Ranko's ear, "What are they-"

"Alright, at least we know you're alright in the head..." Genma commented.

"Could you please join us for dinner, Ryoga? I've got a pot going and it should be ready soon..."

"H-He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to..." Ranko added, looking as though she were pouting, obviously still recovering from Nodoka's comment.

"I don't mind..." Ryoga replied, _'Starting to run a little low on food anyways... money too...'  
_  
"Oh good! Would you like Ranko to print you a map before you leave too?" Nodoka asked, clapping her hands together and now directly facing the lost boy.

He nodded his head before speaking again, "Do you have anywhere I can leave my stuff while we eat?" he asked as he was still wearing his backpack this whole time.

"Oh, sure! Ranko would you be a dear and take Ryoga's things to the closet?" she asked, pointing to the closest at the corner of the room.

"Alright..." she mumbled with a sigh before standing up and going over to the lost boy, holding her hand out to him.

He looked at her for a moment before removing his backpack and handing it over to the girl by one of his shoulder straps. Ranko felt the weight tip her forward a little but she was still able to heave it up relatively easily before making her way across the room and to her house closet.

"We're sorry we've mistaken you for someone else, Ryoga... it really hasn't been too long since we've lost ' **our** ' Ryoga..."

"I get it... really, don't mention it..." Ryoga replied sounding shy as he spoke.

"I got to admit, I thought Ryoga was alright too..." Genma added.

"Weird... the Genma I know would never worry about me," Ryoga blurted out but found himself looking to the side, _'Unless he was tricking me into something... like father, like son...'_ he thought as his eye twitched.

Ranko saw that their closet was filled to the brim with all sorts of things, so much, so, that she needed to try and reach to the upper portion of the closet, which was obviously higher up than she could reach, given how far she had to stand on her toes.

"Did he look anything like me?" Genma said, showing interest in the similarities between their Ryoga and the one that sat in front of them.

"Practically identical..." Ryoga replied.

"How is that even possible...?" Nodoka mumbled to herself as she cupped her chin in wonder.

Ranko reached the point where she needed her fingers to push Ryoga's backpack higher up, her eyes widened as she tried to shove it up into position. Only for it to fall back down and to its side. "Oops! Sorry! I got it!" she exclaimed reaching for the bag after the fact.

"Wha...?" Ranko muttered as she looked at a yellow wallet that had slipped out from the backpacks' side pockets, once close enough, she saw that there were two photos in the lost boy's wallet.

Ranko kneeled down to pick it up and got a closer look at the girls in the wallet...

 _'What's this...? Who are these two...?'_

* * *

 **Daitama: *was looking at the screen as Puri-Puri Prisoner was still trying to pummel the writer into the dirt, dusting kicking wildly while he hovered behind and above Daitama***

 **Puri-Puri Prisoner: *had a giant censor bar over his private area while he punched Daitama's back***

 **Daitama: I know this came out a little early but I honestly had fun with the last chapter! I love how complex the world of One Punch Man is, maybe one day when Saitama shows a little more interest in Tatsumaki I can get a better hint as to how those two can function as a couple.**

 **I have to admit, I like the idea of Fubuki and Saitama too... I was wondering if you guys would like a say in this. I'd love to do them both! Fubuki oddly enough maybe easier because she already has more time with Saitama than Tatsumaki does.**

 **I also notice that some were asking me if this series of my stories would have something like a weekly release. My answer to that is... no. I'm sorry! Your content takes its time before it's good! I don't release things I don't personally enjoy... it's a rule of mine. It's how I have been able to do so many things!**

 **Sorry, this is getting long... there's one more thing. Again. Sorry.**

 **Puri-Puri Prisoner: *jumps back and pants deeply* O-okay... maybe I'll forgive you... for a kiss...**

 **Daitama: *eyes widen before I snap my fingers and make him return to the OPM universe* Okay... enough of that... oh man, I can really talk to myself, can't I? T.T The levels of crazy I endure for my writing abilities... *clears throat***

 **We're having a hard time right now deciding what I should write next... the comic pages don't count as an option as that requires money. So, I guess I'm going to do a polling or something. Maybe you guys here on FF want to vote for your poll answer? I'll be putting it up sometime soon on our DeviantArt account.**

 **KiyomuMitsue. Should be above the update status thingy...**

 **Read, Review, Fav, Alert and all that good stuff!**

 _ **Foxes from the Foxxy~**_

 _ **DaisukiFox~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ryoga One Half Punch_

 _Written By: DaisukiFox_

 **Saitama: *arms crossed* Hey... I noticed something... *blinked* You dress like me, right?**

 **DaisukiFox: You mean when I'm Daitama?**

 **Saitama: Daitama? Oh! You just put our names together...**

 **DaisukiFox: Yeah... didn't think I made that too hard to notice... o.O**

 **Saitama: Does that mean you're as strong as me or are you just cosplayin'?**

 **DaisukiFox: *eyes widened and then smirks* Want to find out...? *poofed on Saitama's superhero outfit***

 **Saitama: I wouldn't mind... hell, I dare you to...**

 **Daitama: Really want a good fight that badly?**

 **Saitama: You've got no idea... *smirked a little as took a few steps back***

 **Daitama: *jumped back and stares Saitama down, two unbelievably powerful battle auras encircling the other* I've always wanted to see how we stack up...**

 **Saitama: Let's do this! *he exclaimed as he moved so quickly that his entire physical being became a yellow and red blur***

 **Daitama: *followed Saitama's example and charged, the two difficult to make out forms merely inches from one another***

 **Tatsumaki: *pulled the camera away from the two as a loud explosion echoed throughout the area, gently swaying Tatsumaki's hair to one side* No body wants to see two weirdos in goofy looking Ronald McDonald outfits, fighting... *closed her eyes and pouted* Okay! Listen up! This Dai-whatever his name is! Doesn't own One Punch Man and the other show... Ranko 1/2? *she guessed* Anyway, I'm done here... *floated away and didn't move the camera back in place as it shook from the violent collisions offscreen***

* * *

Right in front of Ranko were two girls that she had never seen before in her life. Panic surged through her body as she stared at the picture and found herself no longer able to look at it. Her eyes squinted as she swallowed hard.

"Ranko? Is everything alright?" Nodoka called out, able to see that something had caught Ranko's eye.

"I'm good!" Ranko replied calmly as she grabbed his wallet and then moved to grab Ryoga's belongings, opening one of the many side pockets on Ryoga's backpack before dropping his wallet into it, going back to shoving his belongings into their closet.

"That other me sure sounds like a real dirtbag..." Genma commented.

"That actually sounds about right!" Ranko called from the closet before shutting the door and turning around with a perplexed look.

"Hey! Have some respect for your old man!" Genma cried.

"How can your Genma be so much like mine?" Nodoka asked with a shocked look on her, confirming that her Genma was much like the one Ryoga had come to know.

"My own wife too!" Genma lowered his head in defeat but that hadn't stopped anyone from trying to rationalize the situation.

Ryoga had put his hand to his chin, formulating a proper explanation for these extraordinary coincidences. Given what he knows, Genma and Ranko not only acted like Ranma and Genma but even looked like them. From what he could gather they didn't even know what Nerima was, they even went as far as calling Tokyo a made up place in movies.

"It almost sounds like you're from another world..." Ranko said being the first to break the silence.

"How can that be...?" Ryoga asked what everyone in the room was more than likely thinking.

"Let me try something..." Nodoka muttered as she pulled up her phone and began to search through her browser.

"What's she doing?" Ryoga asked looking to Ranko.

"Ryoga, does your world map happen to look anything like this?" the woman in a purple kimono asked.

Ryoga looked at Nodoka's phone and noticed that on the screen was a super continent in the shape of a familiar prefecture. "What the...? That's nothing like the world map I've seen! Where are all the other continents?"

"You're from another dimension! That's gotta' be it!" Ranko exclaimed as she immediately received some stares from Genma and Ryoga.

"That's crazy... how? I get that he looks a lot like him but there's gotta' be another explanation! Maybe he's just crazy! I mean! He lives outside!"

"Hey! I'm perfectly sane you self-centered jerk!" Ryoga exclaimed clenching his fist out in front of him, _'Did I just shout back at the man letting me eat for free...?'_ he thought as his eyes slowly widened.

"Ryoga..." Genma mumbled with a deep and serious tone. "You even talk back just as much as Ryoga did, I think they're onto something..."

"How is this even possible... I was in Nerima a day ago! This just looks like the Saitama Prefecture as one giant super continent!" Ryoga paused as he thought back to what the woman from earlier had said. _'It all makes sense...'_ Ryoga thought as the gravity of the situation set in, being long ways away from home, from the girl's he so desperately sought to impress.

"I can't believe we have a person from an entirely different world than our own, here..." Nodoka blinked as she stared in wonder but couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact that it had to be of Ranko's recently departed friend.

Ranko remained speechless as she absorbed this information, even the part about Ryoga confusing her for a boy.

"Boy, what year is it? Now that I think about it... it is a little weird that you don't have your nose buried in a phone like the rest of these teens..." Genma muttered as he looked over to Ranko who was currently using her phone with an absently minded stare, completely unaware of the unusually quiet nature for the moment.

"What year is it?" Ryoga stopped to blink, considering the fact that just a moment's prior to this very instance he was viewing the world map on a cell phone, for any modern-day person this came as second nature to them, however, this was not the case with Ryoga. "1996?"

"That'd make you even older than my old man here..."

"It's 2016 here... you'd be in your thirties..." Nodoka confirmed.

It felt as though Ryoga's chest was about to cave in. The fact that so much time had gone by, could have meant a multitude of things were waiting for him back home. What struck him the most was missing his chance with either Akane or Akari, his thoughts seeped into his actions as he began to shift his eyes from left to right and then finally looking out in front of him as he began to hyperventilate from all the thoughts assaulting his fragile psyche.

"Chill Ryoga! Come on! Man!" Ranko urged as she shook him. "You're probably still from your time! In our case, you're probably more from the past, in a different world..."

"That's not confusing..." Genma mumbled as he looked down and scratched his head.

"Not too complicated, really..." Nodoka commented, earning a look from both Genma and Ryoga.

"I know that look and if you both must know, Ranko and I sometimes watch Sci-fi movies together..." Nodoka took a second to let them take that in before continuing.

"Sci-fi?" Ryoga looked to the pigtailed girl and saw that she had looked away from him with an anime sweatdrop at the corner of her head.

"Science fiction, okay..." Ranko clarified before gesturing for her mom to continue, _'He probably thinks I'm dorky now...'_ Ranko thought with dismay.

Lucky for her, Ryoga hadn't thought much about it. "So, what exactly do all of you mean by another dimension or another world? Are we like from other planets? Am I an alien here or something?" Ryoga only paused to look around frightfully, his pupils moving from right to left repeatedly like a fast-paced game of Pong where either player was on the verge of missing.

"Ryoga, please..." Nodoka warned, comforting Ryoga with her hand on his shoulder.

"O-okay, sorry..." Ryoga closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Ranko rolled her eyes but smiled right after, perhaps even suppressing a laugh.

"How to explain this in a really easy way...?" Nodoka took a second to consider the concept, lifting her hand away from his shoulder to then place it on her chin. "I think I've got it!" Nodoka exclaimed bashing the side of her fist into her closed palm.

"Alright, go on, dear..." Genma ushered.

"Can you imagine two separate planets?" the Mother of the Saotome's asked, holding up both her hands with one finger raised on each. "Drylands? Oceans, atmosphere and all those things?"

"I suppose..." Ryoga commented as he scratched the back of his head, envisioning the idea, _'Still just feels like I'm an alien from another world but the difference is... we're all still human?'_ The Lost Boy contemplated.

"Think about it like a world in a story, where history developed differently than what you know, now imagine that _'That world'_ actually exists but can't be reached without making some special sort of machine..."

"I think I get it... so like a 'what if' kinda' world?" Ryoga asked while holding the side of his head.

"Sorta'..." Ranko replied, crossing one arm over her chest as her other hand did the half-and-half gesture.

"Imagine it like this... you know how you thought you were flung into the future, right?" Nodoka inquired as she put her hands together and looked up to the ceiling.

"Uh-huh... I get that..."

"Ugh... this sounds complicated, I'm gonna' check on the food..." Genma mumbled before standing up and moving away from the table.

"Think about it like that," Nodoka suggested before holding one hand up, saying for him to wait a minute before following that train of thought. "Except you're from a different world and ended up in a different world... but further in the future..."

"Whoa..." Ryoga managed to get her message, "So this means I might as well be stranded on an island..." he felt his panic returning as he didn't have a single clue as to how he got there and had no access funds to keep himself going.

Nodoka looked at her daughter and saw that she appeared to be quite conflicted about this whole mess. "Look, we have a hammock we could set up outside if you'd like..."

"I-I don't want to impose b-but I'd be eternally grateful!" Ryoga exclaimed as he was now a few feet away from Nodoka and bowing his head as though he were in the presence of royalty or something to the equivalent of that.

"Did you go inviting him to stay here!? We barely have enough for ourselves, let alone him!" Genma shouted while he stood over the stove he stopped to look over his shoulder while holding a wooden spoon.

"Where else can he turn to? The homeless shelter? He's from another world!" Ranko shot back at him.

"Why doesn't he just go to our Ryoga's house instead?" Genma demanded as his mind popped out a possible solution.

"Wait... could I...?" Ryoga straightened his posture.

"Do you know how that could turn out? Their dead son comes back to tell them he's not really their son but some alternate universe's version of their son?" Ranko asked as she looked her father in the eye and stared him down.

"I don't want to impose..." Ryoga began but soon felt both Ranko's and Genma's eyes land on him, _'This isn't about me anymore... is it?'_ he thought with a flat-eyed look before looking to Nodoka, who, as to confirm it, nodded her head with an equally as flat look.

"What about all those times we let Soun and Nabiki crash here, huh? Last time I checked those are your friends and they ended up here for a week once!"

"Wait... there's a Nabiki and Soun in this world? Does that mean...?" Ryoga muttered quietly to himself.

"That's different!" Genma defended, turning around and placing the spoon on the counter.

"How? Huh?" Ranko goated as she crossed her arms.

"I own this dojo! My dojo! My rules!" Genma explained, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"I teach the classes too! Ya know! Last time I checked... I'm even better than you! Hell, the Ryoga ' _we_ ' knew could take ya'!" Ranko announced as she stood up and walked over to her old man.

"Aargh! Fine! This only means less food on the table!" Genma huffed as he swiftly turned around and began to stir the stew.

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem..." Nodoka commented.

"Some of us could probably stand to eat less, anyway..." Ranko joked.

"Especially bratty little redhead's with fat thig-" Genma got as far as saying before feeling Ranko's elbow bashed over Genma's head.

Ranko casually looked back to Ryoga and smiled shyly, admitting that she had probably taken that a little too seriously.

"I think the foods ready!" Ranko announced as she went over to the cupboards and began to ready their bowls.

* * *

Cars lined the streets as traffic was moderately slow, horns honking as disgruntled civilians voiced their frustration. In one of the many lanes, inside a two-door sedan sat the Blizzard Group.

"This will all be worth it when we find that boy..." Fubuki muttered from the back seat with Lily next to her, fiddling with her phone.

"Yeah... if we ever make it anywhere..." Mountain Ape mumbled as he lowered his head and looked out the passenger window.

"It doesn't matter! We don't even know where he is so there's no use complaining about it!" Eyelashes claimed as he tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

"Lily has there been any signs of him on the internet?"

"Not much, Miss Blizzard! People have taken to calling him... YellowFang..." Lily replied as she scrolled through some memes and bad jokes.

"Any idea why?" Fubuki asked.

"From what I can see..." she scrolled through what appeared to be several comments on the media page. "I think it's because he wears yellow and his fangs are pretty noticeable..."

"Guess this is what happens when you let the public do your naming..." Eyelashes remarked as they were allowed to drive forward a little.

"Is the Hero Association any better?" Lily asked.

"Isn't Saitama's hero name, Caped Baldy?" Mountain Ape asked, chuckling as he had checked the registry.

"That one I think was deserved..." Fubuki included as she stifled a laugh, the side of her hand next to her mouth as she allowed the name to sink in. In her own way, it was like payback for how little effort Saitama needed to defeat the Blizzard Bunch.

"I say he really lucked out, SilverFang is a pretty well-respected hero name..." Lily commented.

"Too bad the old guy's lacking in students... have you seen that Charanko guy?" Eyelashes asked with a less than certain look as an anime sweatdrop appeared on the corner of his head.

"How the mighty have fallen..." Mountain Ape said while crossing his arms, looking over his shoulder.

"I doubt we'll have to worry about him..." Miss Blizzard stated before crossing one leg over the other.

* * *

SilverFang sneezed suddenly, closing his eyes, his spittle hitting the ground as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Perhaps one of my old students is reminiscing about me..." he hummed as he took out his phone, choosing from his contacts, an image of Genos appeared on his screen before he brought it up to his ear.

From inside Saitama's apartment, Genos stood in front of the living room window while wearing a pink apron. He pulled back the curtain in front of him, using a glass cleaner he spritzed the surface of the glass. Next to the laptop in the room was Genos' cell phone, which began to vibrate while on the charger.

Hearing it ring he looked over his shoulder while at the same time cleaning the window, he calmly stopped what he was doing and went over to his phone. "Greetings Old fellow, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Demon Cyborg asked the very instant he flipped open his phone.

"I told you, boy, call me Bang," SilverFang's voice echoed in Genos' ear.

"If it pertains to Master Saitama, you should know that he's currently out reflecting on his growth..."

"You needn't worry about that, I only wish to know if either you or Saitama have happened across a boy dressed in yellow, wearing a bandanna..." the calm sage clarified as he hummed lightly to himself.

"How peculiar, we have in fact heard from a man fitting that exact description..."

"You have...?" Bang asked sounding somewhat surprised, pulling away from his phone a little to look at it.

"All we happened to learn about is that he is merely a martial artist with exceptional skills and even more bizarre was his strength..." Genos replied, looking to the side as he spoke.

"Did you happen to get his name?"

"I believe it was, Ryoga."

"It's not much to go on but thanks for your help, Genos..." the aged Master hung up and immediately looked through his contacts, pressing a button he placed it back against his ear.

* * *

Ryoga bowed his head before standing back up, "Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Saotome..." Ryoga looked off to the side as he felt a little weird uttering those words, _'Never thought I'd hear those words out of my mouth...'_

"It's alright, we know this must be confusing for you and it's certainly not something we've ever had happen to us before..."

"No kidding..." Ryoga looked back up to her while staring a tad awkwardly.

Standing inside but within earshot, the redhead was leaning against the doorframe, with her arms crossed, _'Should I still ask about those two girls? I mean, the guy's from another world and it ain't like he's my-our Ryoga!'_ Ranko thought to jerk her head to the side.

Nodoka smiled and then tilted her head to one side, "Forgive me for asking but, did you happen to know the other me?"

Ryoga rubbed the back of his head, not wanting to face her, to think someone so kind would want to hear the following. This hadn't flown under Nodoka's radar, she sighed and lowered her head. "I understand..."

"It's not like I don't know what the other you looked like, it's just, Ranma and I have a ' _complicated'_ friendship..." Ryoga avoided eye contact, _'As complicated as him making my life a living hell...'_ he thought, an image of his oinking cursed form flashing in his mind.

"It's not a friendly type of rivalry, is it?" Nodoka prodded.

"No. Far from it actually..." Ryoga answered, dipping his head a little as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Maybe we can talk about this some other time then... from what I've heard, your _Ranma_ isn't exactly on your good side, is he?" she asked.

"That doesn't mean I'm not happy to see some familiar faces, the truth is... I don't know what to do and the fact that I'm further away from home than if I were just left stranded somewhere..." Ryoga found that he was unable to finish his sentence since he felt Nodoka's hand land on his shoulder.

"For what it's worth, our 'Ryoga' was someone we cared quite a bit about..." Nodoka stated, attempting to comfort him with her words.

"Mrs. Satome, thank you." Ryoga smiled then followed it with a bowed for good measure, he watched as Nodoka had taken to turning around and going back inside.

Eavesdropping wasn't something Ranko was particularly proud of but curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't bring herself to announce her presence, worried about if her mother had, perchance, seen her hiding. Whether she had or not, Ranko was unable to confirm, _'Maybe she didn't notice._..?' she thought briefly.

Ryoga walked over to the edge of the building, near the front, he looked out in the distance and witnessed first hand how far man had come since 1996. From the somewhat populated area of Z-City he was able to see that there were much more advertisements in the future than he could have ever imagined, _'Huh... I was expecting flying cars or something, guess twenty years wasn't enough?'_ he thought and then shook his head.

"Just talk to him..." Ranko whispered to herself, taking a deep breath she walked out and looked up to the sky but peeking at the corner of her eye she saw Ryoga overlooking the city.

Losing interest in the somewhat disappointing looking future of 2016, Ryoga's eyes softened as he thought back to how he had given the sharply dressed simian a thrashing, only to nearly end up as dead as the Ryoga of this world, _'To think I was outwitted by some stupid gorilla in...'_ Ryoga thought while clenching his fist in front of him, his hand trembled from his disappointment.

"Hey, Ryoga..." Ranko greeted somewhat hesitantly.

"Huh? Ranko?" Ryoga blinked, looking over his shoulder.

"I was just wondering how you were holding up..." Ranko assured as she put her hands behind her head and walked over to the lost boy.

"If it's about how I'm stuck in a whole another world? I just feel stranded and cheated out of my revenge..." Ryoga scoffed as he shook his head and sighed deeply.

"W-wow... is the guy version of me really that bad?" Ranko asked rhetorically.

"One of my good friends happens to be engaged to him..."

"So, then you're trying to muscle in on his fiance?" Ranko asked as if to confirm whether or not this was the case.

"I-it's an arranged marriage! Akane would never willingly-" Ryoga paused, knowing that what he said wasn't entirely true. "Why am I even talking about this with you? You're basically Ranma's sister or something!"

"It's not like I'm Ranma! I've got my life, ya know!" Ranko exclaimed as she dropped her hands and held them out in front of her, balling them into fists.

"How am I supposed to know that, huh!?" Ryoga countered, finding himself needing to defend himself against the girl that reminded him of his nemesis.

"What do you mean?" Ranko asked with a narrowing of her eyes.

"You know how your dad and the Genma I know are so alike?"

"You think I'm just as bad, huh?"

"I don't know! It's hard to tell cause that guy's always been a little two faced!"

"Working off dat idea! Wouldn't that mean it'd have to work the other way around too?"

"Huh?"

"You're a lot like the Ryoga I used ta know! Hell! Even Mom thought you could be his twin..." Ranko's eyes widened as she found her mind coming back to an awkward subject.

"You mean a lot like," Ryoga's mind began to connect some dots, drawing to a conclusion uncomfortable conclusion, "the me that asked you out..." Ryoga's finished as he sounded a little meek.

Unable to look away from one another, they stared as their mind's processed the implications of their words. Like clockwork, they both proceeded to hide what embarrassment they could. "Yeah... like I'd ever..." Ranko muttered.

"Like I'd even want to..." Ryoga mumbled spitefully.

"You'd be lucky if you could..." Ranko countered.

"Maybe I already have someone in mind..." Ryoga shot back quickly.

"Can't pick between the girls in your wallet, huh?" Ranko asked, now able to face him with a new fire in her belly.

"H-How'd you know about those!?" Ryoga stuttered as he leaned his head back.

"I knew it! You're just some two timing..." Ranko closed her eyes and shook her head to one side.

"What do you care!? Just because I look like this world's Ryoga doesn't mean I am him!" Ryoga defended but almost immediately came to regret his decision by the look on Ranko's face.

"Argh! Good! I'm glad you're not him cause you're a complete pig!" Ranko shouted as she stepped up to the fang-toothed martial artist.

"Stop flirting you two!" Genma shouted from inside the living room, behind the doors that lead to the roof.

"We're not flirting!" both exclaimed as they shot daggers at Genma.

"Well, whatever's going on! There's are some group calling themselves the Blizzard Bunch here..."

"What? This ain't the time for jokes, Pops!" Ranko scolded.

"I'm not messing around! They're here and they're looking for you Ryoga..." Genma said, eyes targeting the Raven haired teen.

* * *

From the bottom floor of the building was the training room, mats lined the ground in specific places for either group training or sparring areas for one-on-one practice. To the west, fairly near the corner of the room was a counter with a cash register.

"So... what exactly do you people want with our friend?" Nodoka asked as she held hands together.

"We're just here to make our him an offer..." Fubuki replied, maintaining a confident smile as she had the side of her hand near her mouth.

"I'm not sure if he's really in any position to be taking offers..." Nodoka replied, knowing the situation, she maintained her calm demeanor.

"Look! We saw im' on da roof on our way here! We'd just like a word with em'!" Mountain Ape shouted, showing signs of hostility.

"Watch your tone around a man's wife!" Genma shouted from the stairs as other footsteps aside from his own echoed behind him.

"You don't gotta' rough us to see em'..." Ranko felt unable to continue her sentence since the second she caught sight of the Blizzard Bunch, her mouth went slightly agape.

"Are you guys government agents or something?" Ryoga asked as he followed both Genma and Ranko to the front counter where he could see all four of the members currently present.

"What? Oh! No! These are just our group uniforms!" Lily responded while rubbing the back of her head.

"How strange, doesn't that make standing out difficult?" Nodoka questioned, _'Thought all heroes preferred to have their own special outfits...'_ she thought.

"The elusive Yellowfang that's got the whole hero community in a buzz!" Blizzard complimented as she gave the boy a once over with her eyes. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person," she smiled.

"Yellowfang?" Ryoga looked to her and stared blankly.

"It's like a nickname the public made for you, dear..." Nodoka said, clearing up Ryoga's confusion.

"Kinda' sounds like he has doesn't brush his teeth or something..." Genma muttered, looking away.

"Ya know dat's what I said!" Mountain Ape agreed, chuckling a little.

"Whatever! I heard what the big guy here said about wanting to have a word with me, right?" Ryoga said in frustration as he wanted to get to the point, _'If they're not government agents offering me a way back home... then what could they possibly want with me?'_ The Lost Boy thought before seeing Fubuki close her eyes.

"Well then, let's get introductions out of the way..." Eyelashes spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "This here is Class-B, Rank 1 Hero, **Hellish Blizzard**!" he exclaimed as his hand then gestured to their leader, presenting her as though he were her butler.

"Hello there, I'm Hellish Blizzard. Understand?" the leader of the bunch said with an unwavering composure.

"Huh? No. I don't think I've ever heard of you..." Ryoga clarified, not really getting what was going on at the moment.

This earned Ryoga a couple of disgruntled stares from the three followers of Fubuki. Even Fubuki felt mortified that her reputation hadn't proceeded her, given the amount of work it took to secure her position.

"She's the top Class-B hero..." Lily added.

"I know who these guys are!" Ranko gasped as she came to a realization.

"They did just say who they are and who their leader is..." Nodoka felt a sweatdrop form at the corner of her head.

"No! They're the bunch of heroes who go around beating up other newbie heroes until they either join em' or she makes sure they never walk again!" Ranko exclaimed as she put herself in a defensive stance.

"What! How the hell can you call yourselves heroes!?" Ryoga demanded to know as he pinned his sights on Hellish Blizzard.

"We're just like everyone, you can't climb the ranks on your own..." the top Class-B hero expressed.

"I'm not even a hero!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Hey yeah... if that's true, why are ya' after him?" Genma pondered as he took his own stance, one arm raised while the other was clenched firmly next to his hip.

"Thank you, Ranko... now we know we have to handle this with force..." Nodoka narrowed her eyes as she reached into the drawer in front of her and reached under to slide out a katana, her blade shimmering from the light in the room bouncing off of it.

"Guess we'll take this sign of resistance as your refusal?" Lily asked as she then looked to their leader.

Tension rose among the groups and the Lost Boy looked to his left and then to his right before settling on Fubuki. "Like hell... in fact, I want to handle you guys on my own..." he stated, tightening his hands into fists so hard, that they trembled with anticipation.

"What? Are you serious boy?" Genma asked in shock as he looked over to Ryoga.

"That's some kinda' cocky attitude kid, take out a tiger level threat on your own and now suddenly you think you can handle an organized team of heroes?" Eyelashes asked as a scowl crossed over his face, his annoyance so apparent that his eyes looked as though they were missing their pupils.

"Ryoga, it's alright, we don't mind helping..." Nodoka said as she kept her eyes glued on the Blizzard Bunch.

"I kinda' wanna' test my moves out on these guys!" Ranko said with excitement, cracking her knuckles one by one.

"I mean it! I'm taking these guys on my own! I want to take this outside though!" Ryoga demanded.

"Don't be a fool, boy! What if they try something?" Genma warned as he looked to Ryoga with anger and doubt.

"Then back me up if they do!" Ryoga demanded, once again, showing how much he wanted this.

"Looks like someone's got something ta prove..." Moutain Ape commented, smirking as showed no signs of opposing Ryoga's wishes.

"We'd be more than happy to oblige..." Eyelashes added as his eyelash curlers slipped out from his sleeves and into his palms, putting his fingers into the finger holes of his curler handles.

"Fine. We accept, lead the way..." Fubuki said with a cold and reserved scowl.

* * *

The Saotome family along with the Lost Boy stood in an empty parking while the Blizzard Bunch stood to the opposite side of the lot. From this part of the town, only the faint sounds of honking cars or screeching tires echoed in the distance.

Fubuki's henchmen appeared to be readying themselves by stretching.

Their opponent appeared completely unfazed by their actions and rather waited with a cold disdain towards his enemies preparations, _'I underestimated that gorilla and he took advantage of that, plus now I'm stuck in a while another world while Ranma has free range on poor sweet, Akane...'_ Ryoga thought as his inner tone dropped to express his frustration.

"One last time before we start... are you sure you don't want to reconsider my offer? All you have to do is register and we can work togeth-"

"Spare me the speech! What you're doing is no better than some petty gang leader! Using fear and pretty words to get what you want! I don't want to be a hero just because I was bullied into it! I'm a martial artist through and through!" Ryoga declared while baring his fangs for all to see.

The pigtailed girl couldn't help but smile softly at the Lost Boy's words, only to then remember Ryoga's remark from just a little earlier. ' _What do you care!? Just because I look like this world's Ryoga doesn't mean I am him!'_ her mind repeated, she grits her teeth, closing her eyes.

"Eyelashes! Lily! Mountain Ape!" Fubuki declared, pointing at the Lost Boy as though she were leading a charge.

"Yes Ma'am!" all three shouted as they bull-rushed the teen in yellow.

Ryoga allowed them to charge as he slouched over, his arms dangling like wet noodles. "Shishi-Hokodan!" Ryoga cried as he threw his head back and his arms to his sides, a horrifying eruption of energy sprung forth from the Lost Boy's form, _'AKANE! AKARIIII...!'_ he thought using the pain of loss to fuel his sorrow, it manifested itself in the shape of red energy ascending to the skies, electricity crackled around his torso before also joining the massive crimson death ball in the sky.

"W-wha is dat thing!?" Mountain Ape stopped to ask, his accomplice's stopping as well.

"Ahhh!" they screamed as the force of power came crashing down like a red comet impacting the earth.

"What the!?" Fubuki covered her eyes as the wind pressure from Ryoga's ki maneuver caused dirt and debris to fly into the air.

"Whoa... it's been way too long since I've seen that move..." Ranko mumbled as she witnessed the Lost Boy's energy skill slam the trio violently into the ground, leaving a crater in its wake, along with three human shaped imprints.

"Ugh..." A chorus of groans rang as the three Class-B heroes could no longer stand.

"Now that all your flunkies are outta' the way, why don't you show me what you've got...?" Ryoga asked in an eerily tranquil voice before gently raising his head and meeting Fubuki's eyes through the front part of his hair.

"Oh, my... even his skills are the same..." Nodoka commented with her hand over her mouth, watching as Ryoga calmly strolled over to the woman in black.

"Do you think you can mess with me...?" she asked right before stopping to slap her hands on the pavement, three green energy streaks encircled the ground beneath the Lost Boy, one of the three streaks split down the middle and past Ryoga's legs.

"Huh?" Ryoga gawked with a vacant expression until the two stone halves tried to ensnare him like an insect in a Venus flytrap.

"Hmph!" Hellish Blizzard triumphantly raised her head.

Immediately after two explosions erupted from Ryoga's spot, white pillars, along with rocks fired off in all directions. Thankfully the Saotome family were no strangers to these beams and debris, so they evaded with relative ease.

Amidst the smoke and plum, a red beam pierced the dust clouds. "Shishi-Hokodan!" Ryoga voice boomed, his skill soaring towards the psychic.

Her eyes widened as she evaded the negatively charged stream of light by side-stepping at the last moment, causing the beam to collide with the side of a building, shattering the wall as if it were some expensive pottery.

"I said... show me what you've got!" Ryoga growled as his face resembled a lion about to roar, his eyes glowing a deep crimson color.

* * *

 **DaisukiFox: *had changed back to his normal attire and was on his back, panting deeply* D-damn... so tired... Saitama... so damn strong... *body trembled***

 **Tatsumaki: *floated over to the fox boy with her arms crossed* I checked the script for this story and it mentions either me or my sister, ending up as Chrome Dome's girlfriend!**

 **DaisukiFox: *chuckled nervously* W-wha? Your sister and you are the only ones even... *was flattened into a crater by Tatsumaki***

 **Tatsumaki: *grabbed DaisukiFox by his hair and flew with him in her hand* We've got a deal to strike, Fox Boy...**

 **DaisukiFox: Before you do! *looks at the camera* Sorry this took so long to finish... it hasn't been easy getting to this. Our group was hit with way too many delays and even I had to go through some personal issues... hopefully, we can get some more pages out next month as our paid artist is still swamped... for more than an entire month.**

 **Tatsumaki: For someone so weakened... you sure can be chatty... *flew off into the distance with DaisukiFox still being taken as a hostage***

 **DaisukiFox: Guys! Written content may see 1-week exclusivity! Things are hard and paid comic pages are almost always bought at a loss to our group! We do this for incentive as times are hard and we want to see progress!**

 ***was finally far away enough not to hear***

 _ **Foxes from the Foxxy~**_

 _ **DaisukiFox~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryoga One Half Punch**

 **Chapter 4**

 **By: DaisukiFox**

 **Genos** : I've been informed that DaisukiFox does not own Ranma 1/2... Ranma 1/2 is owned by Viz Media and Rumiko Takahashi! Nor does he own One Punch Man... we ask that you please support our official releases. Although I doubt that Rumiko will remake Ranma 1/2... at least not without significantly altering Akane Tendo and providing a more cohesive storyline...

 **Dai** : Does he always go on like that? *was drinking tea*

 **Saitama** : Yeah... I've just learned to ignore it... *sips his tea and puts it down on his coffee table in his apartment* Anyways, I was gonna' ask... why'd you release this without the week waiting period?

 **Dai** : *shrugs* Figured I'd treat all my fans... plus this one is a side project and I figured they've waited long enough for this one...

 **Saitama** : Think they'll even care about that?

 **Dai** : Not sure... hard to tell... O3O

* * *

Dust settled as the two unusually strong combatants stared each other down, the leader of the Blizzard Bunch's brow was furrowed, like a rabid wolf, to see someone shrug off her attack with just his finger.

"Make these explode!" Fubuki exclaimed as she glowed with green energy, creating a glowing transparent aura around her as rocks and pebbles, mailboxes, streets lights, and even sidewalk rails.

"What the...?" Ryoga's eyes widened as he paid witness to the horror before him, everything suddenly flying all at him at once. "Wha!?" he screamed as he ducked from a sidewalk rail and then narrowed his eyes as he sought to close the distance between him and this newbie crusher.

"Hold still!" Fubuki exclaimed as she extended her hand and caused everything she was throwing to move faster, however, her opponent would either backhand whatever she had thrown, or just choosing to dodged it before it'd cause any actual damage.

Baring his fangs he got closer, the Lost Boy reeled his arm back and, like a marksman lining their shot, he zeroed in on his target; Fubuki's face. In order to get to her, he was forced to either evade whatever came his way or brace for impact, all of which was a bit frightening to see that someone was taking such blunt damage and seemingly capable of withstanding it.

"You wish!" Ryoga roared as he was now just a few feet away from B-Rank esper.

"I said hold still!" she exclaimed as the veins on her head expanded, her eyes shining nearly as bright as lighthouse beacons. "Hell Storm!"

The dirt beneath Ryoga's feet was blown back as the wind caused Ryoga's hair to flow freely and loosely, he immediately planted his foot into the ground in front of him, bending his knee to push against Fubuki's HellStorm attack. "Ahhh...!" Ryoga's thunderous cry echoed, resisting her knockback as he threw his arm out.

All Fubiki had time to do was to bring her arms over her face as she was struck, she tried covering herself with a protective layer of psychic energy as a means to lessen the blow. "Gah!" she gasped her entire body went flying back into the empty building behind her.

Standing triumphantly the Lost Boy watched as Fubuki's point of contact left a human-sized crater against the wall, "Gotta' say, I never thought I'd be fighting a psychic..." Ryoga spoke, panting as he looked down at his torn and tattered clothing, shaking briefly as he noticed the little scratch marks throughout his hands as well. "Better make sure she's actually down..." he mumbled to himself as he took a step forward, wincing from a sharp pain in his ankle.

Flickering like a dying light bulb the telepath's defenses faded while she rested on her side, her fingers curled inwards as she squinted her eyes, _'No... I can't lose...! I won't let this happen again!'_ she thought as she suddenly opened her eyes and saw that the Lost Boy was closing in on her.

Ryoga saw that the newbie crusher had gotten back up, he immediately tried to rush her only for her to immediately light up with energy and thrust her hands forwards, a vortex of mental pressure and stone focusing themselves to one central point; Ryoga's chest. "Hell Storm!" she announced blasting him nearly point blank.

"Wha!" Ryoga screamed as he flew through the air, while in mid-air he tried to maneuver himself into a proper landing position, however, that was until he felt something grab his leg. "Huh!?"

From the ground level, Fubiki closed her eyes, her hair rising as she if she had coursed electrical energy throughout her body, her aura glowing with a new determination and flare as she bared her fangs all while Ryoga was stuck airborne. Taking to the skies she threw her arms out as if she were some supercharged elemental composer, guiding the winds and causing one of the streetlights Ryoga's Perfect Shishihoukodan had taken down to hook around his legs and then begin to coil around his body like a snake ensnaring its prey.

"Ryoga!" Ranko and Nodoka exclaimed as they saw the tables turn on their familiar looking stranger.

Now it was Fubiki's turn to encroach upon Ryoga as though she were about to devour her prey whole, her arms hung to her sides as she formed a small tornado with her telekinesis around Ryoga's form, doing so just as he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"This is getting dangerous..." Nodoka commented as she closed her eyes and held onto her husband while he clung to a streetlight.

"We can't leave now!" Ranko exclaimed as she shook her head, arms around the same streetlight but on the opposite side of Genma and Nodoka. "Don't die on me again you stupid pig!" Ranko's voice echoed throughout the battlefield.

Right after those words left the redhead's mouth, a pillar of red energy shot up to the sky and parted the clouds like a beacon to the very heavens, kicking up debris and dust, the energy source expanding rapidly as it hung over Fubiki's head. " _SHISHIHOKODANNN_!"

"Ah!" Fubuki screamed as she fell from the sky and forced herself to bring up a telekinetic barrier once more but the pressure had been too much for her and she was forced to submit to Ryoga's might, her conscious mind slipping as she crashed into the ground, resting on her back.

"Whoa..." Ranko stared at the center of Ryoga's attack as the raven-haired teen stood, wearing only his shredded pants and what little he had left of his shirt.

"I did it..." Ryoga commented in an eerily calm tone as he stared up at the sky. "I'm so tired..." he panted as he allowed himself to fall back so he could sit down and finally take it easy.

"That was amazing dear!" Nodoka shouted, clapping her hands together as a strand of her hair had been pulled out of her bun.

"You're not the Ryoga we know but you're just as sturdy!" Genma cheered with an arm-waving over to him, his voice echoing into the crater as his glasses were tilted off to the side a little; a crack on one of his lenses.

"Just so you know Ryoga! I could've handled that without ya...!" Ranko revealed as loudly as she could, her bandaged hand held near her mouth as if she were trying to direct her voice more clearly for her friend.

Ryoga panted as he looked towards Fubuki rested and saw that she was still breathing, "I can't believe it... she almost beat me..." he muttered to himself quietly, his heartbeat slowly began to die down but found that a small smile curled up his lips.

The redhead waited for Ryoga to reply and noted a very content looking smile on his face, although her eyes slowly began to lose focus as in his current angle she was able to see a fair deal of Ryoga's physic. _'Stop looking Saotome, r-remember he's a total-'_ she thought her mind trailing.

"Ranko..." Nodoka whispered and then put her hand over her mouth, "you're staring dear."

Ranko shook her head and tried to casually shrug off what Nodoka said, "D-don't know what you're talkin' about..." she stuttered as she looked away, trying to be as nonchalant as possible but also glad to see that he hadn't realized she was appreciating the effects of the Lost Boy's training... regime.

Although that didn't keep her from silently berating herself.

"I can't believe my eyes..." Silver Fang's voice spoke out, standing with a hand on his back and the other on his chin. "Such a raw display of power..."

"H-Hey... you're... you're..." Genma spoke as he reached his hand out, pointing to the Silver Fang.

"You're SilverFang!" Nodoka exclaimed as she put both hands on her face.

"That I am..." he turned to Nodoka and then finally to Genma. "Although I'm glad my reputation proceeds me, I was really hoping to speak to the fellow the people have taken to calling _The Yellow Fang..._ "

Ranko looked to Silverfang and then back to Ryoga and closed her eyes, squinting them, "Dammit! I'll go get him!" she declared sounding a though doing so was a bother, a light tinge of pink formed on her cheeks while she ran towards the center of the impact.

Genma paused for a moment and could see why people may have gotten that but felt that it couldn't possibly be anyone other than Ryoga given how many he knew who'd fit that bill, "You looking to recruit that boy down there...?"

"What an honor!" Nodoka exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Although before you do," she added as she felt an anime sweat drop forming, "It seems that he's hurt..." Nodoka started as she pointed down towards Ranko and Ryoga as she approached the sore martial artist.

"I suggest we tend to the boy..." SilverFang muttered just a bit as while he watched Ranko extending a hand to the interesting traveler.

"Let us tend to him!" Genma exclaimed standing suddenly in front of the spiky-haired 3rd Rank. "Could I maybe ask you something..." he asked, clasping his hands together in a mischievous way.

To this Silverfang responded with an exacerbated sigh.

"I can't believe I've had to fight a superhero just because she wanted me to join like some street thug..." Ryoga muttered to himself as he then heard the sounds of shifting dirt and gentle footsteps.

"That's why I'mma martial artist..." Ranko commented as she approached with her arms crossed, standing over the boy as she held a hand out.

"Thanks but no thanks..." Ryoga scoffed as he tried to reject Ranko's offer only to feel her grab his arm and yank him up to his knees.

"I'm just tryin' to help you..." Ranko replied as she felt a vein twitch on her head, "so don't go making this any harder than it needs ta' be..."

"Guess I don't I have a choice..." Ryoga sighed reluctantly as he squinted his eyes, pushing back some pain as he felt Ranko support the larger boy by taking his arm and snaking it behind her neck, her other hand supporting him by his chest.

"I know I said this before but I really mean it, I'm not the Ranma you know..." Ranko began as they made their way over to the others.

Looking like he was about to give some sort of reply, the yellow-clad boy simply opened his mouth only to shut it again. "Thanks..." he muttered before looking away.

Ranko blinked before doing the same, looking surprisingly flustered. "Don't mention it..." she muttered, not even knowing how weak her poker face was compared to her interdimensional friend.

When they reached the top they were greeted by Nodoka as she stood between Genma and Silverfang, "I must say that's tempting but I cannot do so without her..." Silverfang paused as he looked at Ryoga.

"Who's this...?" Ryoga questioned as he noticed someone he hadn't ever seen before, so he gawked in confusion.

"You haven't heard of me...?"

"I'm sorry but you see this boy is a special case!" Nodoka defended as she felt an anime sweat drop form.

"It's not that he wouldn't respect your skills he's just, uh..." Genma paused as tried to find the right words for excusing someone from an entirely different world.

"He's not exactly the kind who'd know about you, he's like some wanderer..."

"Ah..." the aged hero realized. "A free spirit I see..."

"Anyways, that's beside the point..." Genma cleared his throat as he smirked.

"There's something SilverFang would like to discuss with you _twooo_..." Nodoka said with a slightly sing-songy voice at the end.

They stared in silence and blinked at the same time.

* * *

Standing on an empty street waiting for the streetlight to change the bald casually dressed hero kept his hands tucked away in his hoodie pocket, _'Why don't I ever put my hoodie up...? Eh... that'd probably makes me look ashamed, guess I better keep trying to make it work...'_ he thought as he stared at his reflection through a window at a convenience store.

Looking vacantly for a moment Saitama envisioned himself with his full head of hair, coming and going like a spirit from the past, "I can believe I blinded him for a second..." he muttered to him as he looked away from his reflection and rubbed the back of his head, "When I was as strong as him I still had my hair too..."

That instance where Ryoga nearly died came to light in Saitama's mind, such strength, _'I know I told Genos that the time he's my age he'd surpass me...'_ Saitama's inner voice trailed as he recognized how absurd his words sounded.

His thoughts centered on Ryoga's actions and he found himself coming back to that instant where he was watched the yellow-clad wanderer take on that mutated ape in fine evening wear. "I wonder..." he spoke casually as he walked the nearly empty streets of Z-City.

 _Rumble..._

Then suddenly a low thudding sound in the distance caught The Caped Baldy's attention.

"Huh...?" he muttered as he looked in the direction of the noise.

Without a single word and with a dull and slightly interested look on his face, he ran off.

* * *

On top one of the many rooftops that surrounded the nearly abandoned Z-City, stood the spandex wearing ninja searched his surroundings from as high as he could see, all he could vaguely make out was the image of a large creature falling on it's back as it's body began to spew blood from the holes made in its exoskeleton.

"Was this your handy work...?" the shinobi like assassin asked no one in particular as he closely inspected the slain beast. After a moment he scoffed, "No... these wounds are much too small..." he muttered in disappointment, ' _I've heard the monsters here are strong but really what else should I come to expect from that freak of nature, Saitama...'_ he thought as he narrowed his eyes and with blinding speed, he charged off!

 _Rumble..._

He turned his head to look over his shoulder, seeing the strangest thing he had ever seen, it was like he had jumped through a portal as he saw that directly behind him was a mirror to Z-city and beneath said mirror was the sky from which he was falling onto a much more brightly colored city with far fewer skyscrapers at that. "What the!?" his eyes widened as he tried to jump back into the hole from where he came but ended up just missing it as he landed on the roof of a building and attempted to jump back in, failing and landing hunched over on his feet before coming to a stand.

"W-What!? Was I teleported!?" he muttered aloud as he pulled out his own phone and checked it, only to see that he had no signal, _'Of course...'_ he thought as pocketed his phone, crossing his arms and looking for any signs of people nearby.

"Where am I...?" he muttered, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

"I know this seems sudden, especially given how tired you must be, but I can't risk missing this opportunity..." Silverfang started right off the bat. "I witnessed your fight with that gorilla fellow and I knew I had to have a word with you..."

"I heard my name too..." Ranko commented as she blinked.

"Your father here tells me you're quite gifted and I'd like to extend my offer to you too if you'd be interested..." The kind-faced old man said, closing his eyes.

"Wow... one of the top three heroes wants to offer us an apprenticeship..." Ranko needed a second before her eyes lit up and she felt a swell of pride

"Whoa..." Another voice called out as they looked to see Saitama standing over the gaping hole where Fubuki was resting. "Still think newbie crushing is worth it...?" Saitama asked with a deadpan sort of look to his face, which, of course, only got him a groan of pain from the barely conscious woman.

"Uh..." Ranko stared at him and blinked in confusion.

"Um... young man! Please leave! This is a very dangerous place-

"It's fine, I'm a hero..." Saitama lazily commented as he put his finger in his ear to clean it out as he then looked to Ryoga and saw that he was being supported much like the time they had last fought against that one ape with that blazer on it.

"Really...?' Nodoka blinked as she stared at Saitama for a moment finding herself dumbfounded by just how... plain and ordinary looking he was in comparison to everyone there.

"Indeed he is..." SilverFang remarked as he turned to face the yellow-clad bald hero. "I wouldn't take him lightly either..."

Nodoka stared finding herself in a situation where she just didn't know how to respond, Genma, on the other hand, put his hand to his cheek and narrowed his eyes.

"Guess the standards for a hero just keep on dropping..." Genma scuffed as he crossed his arms.

"I would watch my mouth if I were you..." Silverfang spoke suddenly as he looked to the two. "This is no ordinary man..." he added with no traces of uncertainty.

"Really...?" Ranko blinked as she studied annoyed look on Saitama's face as she could see that their lack of understanding was getting to him.

"He's not kidding, he even saved my life..." Ryoga spoke aloud as he straightened his back a little to show his sign of respect, _'Gotta' admit, I don't like how he got so strong but maybe he can see_ something _I can't..._ ' the lost boy pondered, narrowing his eyes.

"Didn't I just see you recover?" Saitama scratched the side of his face with his pointer finger.

"What can I say?" he sighed, closing his eyes shortly after. "Trouble seems to follow me where ever I go..." Ryoga replied looking off to the side and towards Fubuki.

"I'll say..." Saitama concluded as he put his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"I wasn't aware that you two already had the pleasure of meeting..." SilverFang took a second to mutter before fake coughing into his hand as he felt himself growing rather nervous, _'I wonder if the lad will be like another Genos, blindly chasing brute force...'_ the old man pondered for a second.

"I still can't believe what you did to that ape..." Ryoga muttered as he thought back to the fight.

Bang's attention immediately wanted to shift back to the conversation at hand, the one who had taken down the ape was, "I see..." Bang muttered as he put two and two together but narrowed his eyes and looked down, _'It's not as though I have many options...'_

"It was really nothing, don't worry about it..." Saitama then heard the sound of another streetlight falling as the aftermath of Ryoga's fight left the area a little barren compared to what it used to be, _'Hmm... maybe I could offer a suggestion, I mean, who knows, might actually work considerin' he ain't a cyborg...'_ Saitama paused to process his thoughts, rubbing his chin.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to meet this friend of yours Ryoga but I believe our friend SilverFang here was offering both you and Ranko an apprenticeship?" Genma announced as he clapped his hands together and rubbed them as though he were about to be served a big helping of some expansive dessert.

Being dragged back to the subject at hand the silver-haired sage looked back to Ranko and Ryoga, "Well my offer still stands, the people have taken to calling you YellowFang but I'm fine with whatever..."

Genma made his way to the forefront of the group, crossing his arms with a wide grin over his face. "One of the top three heroes offers to train him and you think his answer is going to be anything other than-"

"No..." Ryoga spoke plainly as he looked down.

"No... that's right..." Genma stopped and opened his eyes, his bewilderment so apparent that it seemed as though his shock was still trying to catch up to him.

"Wait... why?" Ranko blinked as she turned her head so quickly to him that her pigtail almost whipped her cheek.

"Maybe Ryoga needs to lay down..." Nodoka suggested as she made her way over to Ryoga and put her hand to head his head, checking if he had a fever.

"I-It's not that! I-It's something else entirely!" The Lost boy shifted his head away from Nodoka's palm and looked to Saitama as he narrowed his gaze at him.

"Say what now...?" Saitama inquired as he had lost interest but was reeled back him by how obviously Ryoga was trying to hint at him. All eyes fell on Saitama as he could only stand in silence as he wasn't sure exactly what to get at, seeing as he had been brought into the conversation.

"Yeah... are you really gonna' miss this chance with one of the top three?" Ranko inquired.

"Skill doesn't matter in the face of pure unrelenting strength and Speed, Saotome!" Ryoga exclaimed as he looked away from Saitama remembering how easily he handled his foe.

"I see..." SilverFang spoke up as he put his hand to his chin. "My offer still stands though..." he looked to Saitama and sighed as he couldn't help but look like a disappointed old man, to see such potential from both of these youths, to be squandered.

"Ryoga have you gone and lost your mind! I know SilverFang here respects this man you're looking at but you're clearly blowing his skills out of proportion!" Genma to demonstrate casually slide next to Saitama and slapped him upside the head.

Both Ryoga and SilverFang swore they could feel the wind shift suddenly as Saitama's eye twitched a little and his expression went blank as before anyone knew what was happening Genma was upside down with the upper half of his torso stuck in the ground and his legs sticking out like a very improperly buried dead person.

"What happened!?" Ranko looked around and spotted her father's legs starting to kick around in a panic as his muffled screams came through the ground as frightened grunting sounds.

"Oh my..." Nodoka shook her head as she saw that her husband was suddenly in the dirt. "Please forgive my husband, he's too quick to judge..." clapped her hands together as an anime sweatdrop appeared over her head.

Saitama rolled his eyes before reaching down for Genma and yanking out from the ground like some sort of human-sized turnip.

"Do you see what I mean...?" Ryoga looked to Ranko as his stone cold eyes met hers. "Before Ranma showed up there weren't much people at my age who can fight but now that I've seen what Saitama can do..."

Ranko looked as though she couldn't bear to meet his eyes, _'Why is he lookin' at me like that? Is he talking to me like I'm that Ranma guy still?'_ Ranko thought as she closed her eyes in response to what he said.

"So then what do you intend to do?" SilverFang questioned as he put his hands behind his back.

"I wanna' find out how Saitama got so strong, I figure if I train around here I'll either find out his secret or find my own way!" Ryoga declared with new found strength but although his mind and voice were still capable, his body was still shaken.

There was just something about the way he spoke that caused Ranko to stare at Royga but not exactly at him, rather, beyond him as she simply couldn't help but remember her old fang-toothed friend, _'These two halfwits are so damn alike...'_

 _"Do you hear me Ranko!? I'll win you over and finally break our tie once and for all!" A teen in a yellow gi with matching yellow with brown streaks headband and belt said as he stood at the front of the Saotome dojo._

"Slow your roll there bub, take some time to recover and then go maim yourself..." Ranko begrudgingly suggested as she brought the Lost Boy closer to her and better supported him.

"I take it you're unwilling to leave your boyfriend in his hour of need?" SilverFang commented as he noticed that Ranko and Ryoga's faces went blank in shock.

"Wait... so they're not?" Saitama questioned as he dropped Genma on his back.

"Come on! Why would I ever and with!?" Ryoga blushed as his outburst snapped Ranko out of her stupor.

"With who, huh!?" she demanded as she glared at him for a second before with speed similar to the chestnut fist she let him fall on the ground.

"Ooaf!" Ryoga exclaimed as he hit the ground.

"Well, I've decided before I'd head off that I'd keep my contact information close at hand..." SilverFang announced as he looked to Nodoka and presented her with a small piece of paper.

"Thank you SilverFang, we're sure she'll consider it..." The mother of the Saotome family said bowing after accepting it.

"Look! I'm sorry okay!" Ryoga exclaimed as he rested on the ground with the redhead hovering just above him with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, you are..." Ranko muttered as she seemed unfazed by his apology at first until she heard him flinch in pain again.

"Ranko..." Nodoka urged as she tried to move her husband but found that he was so much heavier than she was capable of easily lugging around.

"Alright..." Ranko sighed with a small blush as she leaned down and took Ryoga by his arm and hoisted him up as she had before.

Saitama rubbed his chin and hummed to himself as he observed the two non-romantic friends and furrowed his brow a little, "You know I guess I might've found it a little strange..."

Ryoga shook as he tried to push past his pain but upon hearing those words escape Saitama's mouth the Lost Boy opened an eye and grit his teeth, "Huh...?"

"I'm sure you heard me, I think it's a little strange how strong I am. Maybe it's something I wanna' look into..." Saitama spoke as if this was the just some casual idea.

"So what are you saying...?" Ryoga was confused, unsure of how to respond to what Saitama was saying.

 _"I'm saying maybe I can help you figure out why I'm so strong by helping you..."_

* * *

Across a long span of homes, an angry mob of women chased what appeared to be a large ball of undergarments all crammed into one large but bursting at the seams, bag, "Come on ladies! Ya' better pick up the pace!" a deviant old man's voice taunted as he sidestepped whatever household item or uprooted property the angry group of women could throw at the vile elder.

"I'd love to keep playing ladies, but these little beauties need sorting!" he mockingly declared before kicking it into gear and vanishing from sight.

Dashing along the rooftops but flanking Happosai's left was a blurry shadow gliding through the air until colliding with the distracted elder. Their impact caused all the panties and brazers within Happosai's sack to bursting out, the women following him scrambling to take reclaim what the lecherous old man referred to as... his pretties.

"Wha!? Nooo!" Happosai rubbed the left side of his head and openly weep as he watched the brutal display of women taking back what was rightfully theirs.

Groaning as an intense pain shot through his head Speed of Sound Sonic took a second to recover, _'H-how is anyone but that freak even capable of crashing into me!?'_ Speed of Sound Sonic thought as the spot that Happosai had struck was his forehead.

"What's the big idea!?" Happosai screamed at his collision partner to see what he thought to be a lovely lady kunoichi, only because he could only see this beautiful ninja from her slender spandex clad back.

"Insolent old man! You dare make orders to me!?" the effeminate looking shinobi exclaimed as he rose to his feet and pulled out samurai his sword while still cradling the lump Happosai had just given him.

"Aww... I thought you were a smoking hot kunoichi..." Happosai whined as when Speed of Sound Sonic turned around he could see that even though he was somewhat lady-like at first glance but upon getting closer he could see that what he was dealing with, was not, in fact, a woman.

"K-kunoichi...?" Speed of Sound Sonic repeated as he felt his eye twitch. "What about me is woman-like to you-you senile old fool!?" he demanded before rushing the old man with his sword drawn; poised to strike the aged master in the gut.

"Well..." was the response Sonic was met with as Happosai put his finger to his bottom lip, evading by sidestepping the swift samurai blade. "First off..."

"Silence!" the oddly named ninja demanded in bewilderment, somewhat surprised to see that the old man that had crashed into him was far from what he had expected.

"Those wide child bearing hips!" Happy pointed out as he continued to dodge whatever attack Speed of Sound Sonic could dish out.

"Enough!" the furious Shinobi cried as he narrowed his eyes and began to swing wildly at the old man who would simply keep dodging in any way he could.

"Looks like that struck a nerve!" Happosai grinned from ear-to-ear as he jumped back onto another rooftop.

"The only thing here about to be struck is _youuu_...!" Speed of Sound Sonic said living up to his namesake as several afterimages of him appeared all around Happosai, grinning in that oh-so-sadistic way he was sometimes known for.

Right before his attacks could land multiple Happosai afterimages came and matched the amount Sonic was able to produce, all of which managed to survive his onslaught, "Also that slender back of yours!" all the Happosai afterimages spoke in unison, smiling in a very condescending way at the pretentious ninjutsu practitioner.

"I swear I'll kill you!" Speed of Sound announced as he chased down the old man.

* * *

Resting on his back and watching the clouds go by Ranma held his hands behind his head and with one of his legs crossed over the other. He closed his eyes for a second, only to open them with a deadpan expression, _'Been a while since I've seen Ryoga...'_ the pigtailed boy thought as he yawned.

The sound of a ladder clacking against the roof tiles caught the boy's attention as he looked to his side, hearing someone ascend them, "Ranma I was wondering if you've maybe seen P-chan? I'm starting to worry about him..." Akane admitted as she put a hand to her mouth in contemplation.

Ranma sat up as he saw the blue-haired Tendo girl reach the top of the stairs and awkwardly step over them to approach him. "Your guess is good mine..." Ranma replied as he closed his eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to hope he's okay..." Akane sighed as she made her back down. "I just hope someone hasn't gone and..."

Ranma's eyes widened but it was a possibility given how he could still be injured in his pig form but begrudgingly he fought the idea down, "P-chan? If you ask me he's a lot like Ryoga, goes missing for a while but he always pops up at the worst times..." Ranma said before crossing his arms.

"Don't be so mean to my P-chan or my friend! Ranma!" Akane looked back over to the pigtailed boy who had gone and turned to his side.

"Yeah... yeah..." Ranma scoffed.

 _Boom!_

"Huh!?" the two gasped in unison as when they looked they could see that several hard to make out figures were clashing at breakneck speeds, explosive shurikens impaling the ground before igniting but what was most shocking was that it heading directly towards them.

"Oh my..." Kasumi muttered as she put her hands to her mouth and took a few steps back.

"Am I hearing things or is there by any chance someone testing out fireworks nearby...?" Soun asked as he seemed on the verge of crying.

"Daddy I swear I'm not covering the damages this time..." Nabiki commented as she sat in the tv room with her legs crossed. "I covered the last incident..."

"Argh! Dammit, Saotome why can't you teach your boy not to attract so much trouble!?" Soun demanded as he lowered his newspaper.

"I don't know! It's almost like he's cursed or something...!" Genma replied as he crossed his arms and huffed his chest. "We'll probably just get in his way..."

"I should get ready to clean what I can before we call for repairs..." Kasumi sighed and shut her eyes. "I hope they don't ruin the new carpets we got for the house..."

"Akane get back inside! Now!" Ranma ordered before coming to an immediate stand and taking his stance.

"Not again!" Akane exclaimed as she ran over to the ladder, climbing down as fast as she could.

"Ranma! Help!" Happosai shouted as he had intentionally lead whatever he was fighting towards the house and whatever he was fighting was carrying deadly explosives and making them rain down over the houses.

"Stop running and face your death!" Speed of Sound Sonic declared as his throwing spree ended up causing widespread fires and people to scream in terror and flee.

The sounds of sirens wailing in the distance and horns honking in the distance as the authorities struggled to deal with the utter chaos and firefighters struggling to contain the fires caused by all this.

"Knock it off!" Ranma exclaimed as he unleashed a golden beam of energy towards Happosai's attacker.

"What!?" Speed of Sound Sonic looked up in time to see a large beam about to hit him, only to shift his position in the air and narrowly dodge the attack, in that interim Speed of Sound Sonic flung two exploding shuriken at the direction of this sudden energy blast.

Boom!

"Ranma!" Akane pleaded as the stray shuriken exploded just beneath her feet, not only causing Akane's ears to ring, but to cause her to fall.

"Akane!" Ranma exclaimed as he quickly tried to reach for the girl the moment he saw the stray shot heading towards his would-be-fiance.

"Oww...!" Akane groaned as she landed on her back and grit her teeth in pain.

"That was a close one..." Speed of Sound Sonic muttered as he had backflipped into a landing position.

"My dear Akane!" Soun exclaimed rushing to his daughter at almost comical speeds as he held her in his arms. "Speak to me!?"

"Dad... I'm just sore..." Akane groaned as she was being moved around so quickly after taking a fall.

"Thatta' girl Akane!" Soun cried tears of joy, so glad that his daughter was so much more durable than the average.

"Our room!?" Genma exclaimed from inside as he went to see that the second straw shot had gone through Ranma's and Genma's window.

"I'll get the fire extinguisher!" Nodoka from inside shouted as she hurriedly tried to put the fire out.

Ranma looked in the direction of his sleeping quarters, his window resembling a smoke signal by how much damage the explosive tool caused, "You've gone too far now..." he muttered.

"Good luck Ranma m'boy!" Happosai exclaimed as he took this opportunity to escape.

"Once I'm done with you I'll remember to track down that lowly insect!" Speed-o-Sound Sonic commented as he looked up to see Ranma smacking his fist in his open palm as he leaped down from the roof to see his enemy standing on the rooftop across from their backyard neighbor.

"Don't go makin' promises ya' keep can't keep..." Ranma commented as he looked down to the one who had not only injured his fiance but had even gone as far as damaging his room.

"Did I strike a nerve?" the ninja with the annoyingly lengthy name to write out mocked as he seemed to vanish from sight and reappear only a few feet away from the pigtailed boy as he was poised to strike.

To his surprise, he was met with similar speeds from this pigtailed boy in red repeatedly dodge all of the swings, first sidestepping, then ducking, then arching his head back as the sword nearly got him on the chin.

Speed of Sound Sonic eyes widened when Ranma dodged what he thought would have been a finishing move, that is when Ranma struck him in the ribs with a solid kick. "Yeah! But so can I!" Ranma shouted as he watched his skid back on towards the fence behind him.

"Atta' boy Ranma! Show that hooligan what the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts can really do!" Soun cheered while holding Akane in his arms as he made his way out to the backyard and stood before the koi pond.

"W-what a ridiculous name..." Sonic commented as he grit his teeth and lowered his head to cup his face, _'Calm down, you're getting that look again...'_ he thought as he concealed his wicked smile.

"Not like I picked the name..." Ranma replied before reaffirming his stance and narrowing his eyes, _'The guy's way faster on his feet than me but it looks like I'm a little more on point than he is.._.' he thought as he saw his foe cradling his face.

"Just like you don't get to pick your death by my hand..." Sonic spoke calmly as he brought his head up with his sadistic grin peeking through the spaces between his fingers like some sort of psychotic serial killer.

"Someone's in love with the sound of their own voice..." Ranma said, clearly not afraid to push his luck. He readied himself by holding out his hand, only to extend it open, goading him by telling him to come as his fingers curled inward. All the while taking calm and calculated steps.

Like a pot about to boil his anger grew and his ego, feeling more than wounded by this point, drew on that sensation and allowed it to overwhelm his thoughts. He dashed back into the fray, making several after images of himself as he did his best to make the pigtailed boy feel his wrath.

"Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma roared as his various fists appeared to counter all the incoming attacks.

Speed-o-Sound Sonic was able to run circles around his opponent but it seemed that despite this advantage Ranma would just meet him as soon as he was close enough.

"R-Ranma...?" Akane muttered as she opened her eyes but could only see a dark blurry blob swarming around a large red one with a black center as they she watched them take their fight to the roof.

"Argh!" Sonic screamed as the fight took a sudden pause as the heel of Ranma's flats collided against his sword-wielding arm.

"Got'cha!" Ranma proclaimed before taking this as his chance and shifting his stance to deliver a swift series of sonic-speed kicks.

Proving to be tougher than he had guessed, Speed-o-Sound Sonic was forced to defend against all of Ranma's kicks, and considering what he was using to absorb the damage; his forearm. Clearly, Ranma won out in that exchange.

"Fools luck!" he defended as he grabbed the pigtailed boy's ankle mid-kick and yanked him in as he brought his fist to Ranma's chin so swiftly that it sent the boy flying back into the Tendo koi pond.

"Stop right there!'" A middle-aged man in a trench coat said as he was clinging onto the side of his helicopter while holding a megaphone, his other hand brandishing a handgun.

Speed-o-Sound Sonic glanced briefly at the detective before trying to make his way to where Ranma had landed, only to see that a warning shot had nearly grazed the spandex-clad villain.

"You have the right to remain silent..." the officer threatened as he spoke into his megaphone while the barrel of his gun smoked from the tip. "Anything you say and do-"

During the second half of this police officer's speech, Sonic took a second to sling a highspeed kunai at the pilot's neck.

"What the!?" the policemen barely had time to fire off a couple more shots at the unknown suspect. All of which the man was easily capable of dodging like they were just some minor irritation.

Their airborne vehicle beginning to fall from the sky, spinning out of control, before crashing into the ground and the officer onboard forced to jump out at the last minute, "Ah...!" he screamed falling while keeping his hat from flying off.

"Got'cha!" Genma exclaimed as he happened to be nearby and caught the high ranking officer. "Tell your men to back off! Whatever my boy is dealing with here is too much for your men to handle!"

"That bastard dodged a bullet and you think he stands _ANY_ can chance of taking him down?" The policemen questioned in confusion as he was helped to a standing position.

"Well, maybe not as a boy but maybe, just maybe..." From the koi pond rose Ranma in his girl form, arms to her sides as roared in anger. "My little girl can..."

"Are you nuts!? We'll probably need the military!" The officer took out his walkie talker and was about to make the call.

"Let's not get them involved just yet, officer Zenkou..." Nabiki commented as she rounded the bend to the backyard entrance as Genma had saved him near the front of the house.

Nodoka as she appeared stressed out by how undone her kimono looked while holding the house's fire extinguisher.

"Nabiki Tendo..." he muttered as his expression soured at the sight of the pretty but insidious brunette.

"It's good to see you too..." Nabiki commented as she crossed her arms. "Now I suggest you let us handle this guy and we'll let you people do their jobs..."

"I swear I'll take you down Tendo! You got all these other cops in your pocket but you'll never get me!" he declared as he pointed directly at her.

"Well, I'm sure if you ever get the evidence you can take me to court but till then..." She looked over her shoulder towards the redhead on the roof.

* * *

"Took you long enough..." Sonic mocked as he stood with one arm on his hip and the other twirling a kunai as news choppers were gathering around them at a safe distance. "I was about to bring down another helicopter but they don't seem to want to play anymore..." he spoke with his back facing his opponent.

From the ground level Zenkou could be seen speaking into his walkie talkie, "Stand down men... this is a fight we can't finish..." the police cars and officers with guns took cover behind their car doors as they waited outside the property.

"You're one sick puppy..." Ranma narrowed her eyes and readied her stance as she prepared herself.

"Your voice has changed..." Sonic commented, sounding perplexed as he looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see a girl in the same clothing as his enemy but wet... right after he had kicked him into the koi pond.

"I changed into a girl because of a curse I got..." Ranma explained briefly. "Not like that matters..."

"Oh...?" Sonic scuffed in amusement as he tilted his head back a little.

With surprising speed, Ranma dashed towards the smug ninja and performed her signature Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken but even with this surprise Speed-o-Sound Sonic lived up to his name and rather than flat out dodging the two traded blows.

"What is goin' on...?" Zenkou felt his eyes begin to spin but managed to catch a glimpse of Ranma landing a punch on Sonic as they reappeared next to the koi pond over to vanish again.

"Oh my..." Kasumi said as an anime sweatdrop appeared overhead as she saw the scorch mark on the side of the house and broken bits of the ladder she was going to have to clean up.

"Dad, I-I think I can stand on my own..." Akane spoke weakly as she clenched the fabric of her father's shirt.

"Akane you mustn't..." Soun replied as he rested his forehead atop his daughters. "Please, rest..." he urged, sounding as though he were on the verge of whimpering.

"Please, I'm not going to get in his way..." Akane spoke calmly. "I just need a little help is all..."

"Akane as your father I order you to listen! You're in no condition!" Soun exclaimed sounding mad but knew that he was only being responsible.

"I misjudged you!" Speed-o'-Sound Sonic shouted as he attempted to cut the redhead with the end of his kunai but only ended up missing Ranma's skin by nearly a centimeter.

"Really? Cause I think you're just some heartless, honorless scumbag who kills for fun..." Ranma taunted in a condescending tone.

"Flattery will get you nowhere..." Sonic said right before smirking and landing a kick straight to Ranma's gut, winding the girl before going in for a stab in her smug face.

Ranma flew through the air but opened her eyes in time to see that even before she could hit the wall behind her he was trying to off her at the same time, "As if..." she muttered as she shot her hand out and let out a small beam of yellow ki to deflect his while backflipping in so that she could propel herself off the side of one of their neighbors homes.

"I'm getting pretty sick of that..." Sonic clenched his sore palm as it writhed in pain, he landed on the side of the wall nearest to the tree by the koi pond.

"You mad...?" Ranma mocked as she landed on the opposite side of the fence.

"H-hardly..." Speed-o-Sound Sonic felt an anime nerve appear on the corner of his head.

"Good..." Ranma muttered still with that oh-so-superior smile. "Cause I'm just getting started..." she added before narrowing her eyes, giving a catlike smile before finishing with.

 _"Sister..."_

"What did you say!?" Sonic demanded as his eyes went blank.

"I said Sis-"

"Look who's talking!?" Speed-o-Sound Sonic shouted as he raged against his opponent, his firey energy merging with the winds surrounding Ranma's cool one.

"Wait..." Genma paused as he looked over to the battle. "Can't believe the boy's gotta' risk it..."

"What are you talking about Saotome!?" Soun demanded.

"We need to get out of here!" Genma shouted as he took his wife's hand and lead them out the front entrance.

"Why? What's going to happen!?" Zenkou demanded as he watched everyone evacuate. "Answer me! Dammit!" he ordered as he stomped his foot.

"I'll explain when it's safe! You don't want to be here when Ranma finishes his move!" Nabiki warned by shouting over her shoulder.

"You martial artists are so damn weird!" Zenkou declared before keeping his hat from flying off his head and following the house residents out to safety.

* * *

Even when Ranma would get struck she'd have to continue to try and pull her move off but found that an enemy able to match her pace was proving to be difficult given how agile he appeared to be, even when disarmed, _'I've got it...!'_ her eyes widened as she begins to draw Sonic into a spiral.

Unbeknownst to them, a strange flow of green energy began to crackle along with the red and blue ki that surrounded Ranma and Sonic, although Ranma was in no position to see this odd event as their highspeed movements drew them closer to the center much faster than usual.

"Hiryū Shōten Haaaa!" Ranma roared as her mouth hung open while she screamed to the heaven's as her energy brought together a powerful uprising of Ki in the shape of a dragon head as it struck the ninja head on.

 _DWOOOOM_

"Whhhaaa...!" Speed-o-Sound Sonic's voice wailed in pain as it echoed throughout the area, then silence.

"My backyard!" Soun cried but instead of seeing a giant dragon vortex spring forth from his home but instead, the ground merely shook violently.

"Uh... wasn't something supposed to happen?" The man in the trench coat questioned as he scratched the side of his head.

"Yeah..." Nabiki commented as she leads the forefront of the group towards the back as they opened the door to a giant gaping hole where most of his backyard and koi pond had been.

"What in the world..." Soun commented as even Akane opened her eyes at the strange sight.

It was as if something had taken a bite out of their world and taking some of their home along with it...

 _"Where's Ranma?" Akane asked._

* * *

That's chapter 4! Damn... that took so long... I had so many other things to work on that this got sidetracked for way longer than even I wanted. Anyways! This was hard to write as there's so much that goes into these series... One Punch Man is still going and making branching storylines for the show, manga, and even webcomic... canon is not an easy thing with this and how to properly apply it has been challenging. *gets dizzy*

Still this I hope the ones who reviewed for the fourth chapter preview want to review you can do it in a PM or review for a previous chapter if you haven't already to tell me what you think! I love hearing from my readers. ^^

Anyways!

 _ **Foxes from the Foxxy~**_

 _ **DaisukiFox~**_


End file.
